En eaux troubles
by SnowMotion
Summary: Zelo est un jeune homme qui rêve depuis toujours de devenir musicien. Pour parvenir à réaliser son plus grand désir, il va être contraint de faire face à des situations qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. C'est la rencontre avec plusieurs personnes toutes liées les unes aux autres qui va l'aider à évoluer dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas encore.. Bang x Zelo.
1. Chapitre 1

Zelo resta assis sur sa chaise, même si l'envie de partir ne lui manquait pas. Le brouhaha incessant qui régnait autour de lui battait dans ses tympans, alors que sa main crispée sur son crayon griffonnait quelques notes sur un morceau de partition déchiré qu'il avait rapidement arraché de son cahier de musique le matin même. Il releva la tête quelques secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour voir le prof dans la trentaine entrer et lui jeter un regard désintéressé. Il rangea cependant sa feuille dans son sac pour ne pas trop s'attirer ses foudres et s'enfonça dans sa chaise sous les yeux scrutateurs du nouvel arrivant, qui l'avait dans le colimateur depuis déjà quelques jours, sans aucune raison. Zelo concentra son regard sur le mur fissuré, d'une couleur blanc sale. Il dévia ses yeux sur le tableau noir, couvert de poussière, n'ayant pas été correctement nettoyé depuis des mois. Quelques affiches vantant les mérites du Conseil des Elèves étaient tapissés un peu partout, certains parfois déchirés ou tagués de façon ridicule mais plutôt amusante, qui faisaient bien rire la plupart des élèves quand ils passaient à côté. Les tables et les chaises semblaient sur le point de lâcher, la plupart étaient bancales et gravées de déclarations d'amour ou de règlements de compte. Tout le lycée semblait mort, sur le point de tomber en ruines. S'il n'y avait pas autant de personnes déambulant à l'intérieur, on aurait pu croire à un bâtiment abandonné. Mais il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de s'attarder dans cet endroit trop longtemps.

Un pression dans son dos le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour entrevoir Taehyung, qui souriait du sourire rectangulaire dont il avait le secret. C'était son meilleur ami depuis des années, ils se connaissaient presque par coeur, si ce n'était plus. Ses cheveux d'une couleur mauve singulière tombaient légèrement sur son front et lui donnaient cet air différent qu'il aimait beaucoup avoir, dont il était particulièrement fier. Son style coiffé-décoiffé était toujours le même depuis leur première rencontre, il avait l'air de sortir du lit, mais on ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui procurait un certain style.

\- Il est fou ce type, _murmura-t-il_. Il t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis le début du cours.

Zelo n'y prêta pas réellement attention, habitué, et jeta un regard un arrière quand la main de son ami se décolla de son dos et qu'il abattit son dos sur sa chaise avec un gémissement de douleur. D'abord étonné par ce soudain râle, son attention fut rapidement portée sur un autre détail dérangeant. Il portait son uniforme, comme d'habitude, mais contrairement aux autres jours, il avait cette fois mis sa cravate et son col était si bien boutonné qu'on aurait pu l'emmener à une réunion des ministres. Zelo resta un moment confus, Taehyung était irréprochable dans son habit. Et ça n'était tellement pas son genre..

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda-t-il, se fichant totalement du regard du professeur qui lui br__ûlait la nuque_.

\- Ah.. ça ? Tu sais bien..

Zelo resta interdit devant son ami qui se crispait, ne souhaitant certainement pas répondre à sa question. Il ne jeta cependant pas plus d'huile dans le feu, ne cherchant pas à insister plus, et se remit droit sur sa chaise pour écouter de nouveau d'une oreille inattentive le cours qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, encore moins après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, au fond de lui il connaissait parfaitement la cause du soudain changement de son meilleur ami. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, en être certain, s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur, et une fois qu'il en serait sûr, il pourrait vraiment s'énerver.

La sonnerie retentit brusquement, lui arrachant un sursaut, le tirant de ses pensées. Le son strident résonna quelques minutes dans les salles de classe et les couloirs vides avant de s'arrêter pour le grand bonheur de tous les élèves. Zelo se tourna soudainement vers Taehyung, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol, déclenchant un grognement unanime de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ignora les ronchonnements et se concentra sur son ami.

\- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

\- Sur le chemin, _répliqua Taehyung_.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Taehyung partit, Zelo sur les talons. Sacs en main, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs jaunes, dévalèrent les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée où s'affairaient les élèves trop frileux pour aller dehors en cette saison d'automne, et sortirent du lycée d'un pas nonchalant. Ils traversèrent la cour bondée de gens en tout genre et se fauflièrent dans le courant humain qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux, vers l'objectif tant convoité depuis le début de la journée : la sortie. Le portail n'était plus très loin, et Zelo dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas perdre son ami dans la foule. Ils se bousculaient tous comme des animaux, à croire qu'ils oubliaient totalement le fait qu'ils étaient humains et qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour rentrer chez eux. Taehyung ignorait les mains de ses amis qui se tendaient vers lui pour lui dire bonjour ou au revoir, provoquant des exclamations de mécontentement que Zelo s'empressait de calmer pour ne pas que tout le monde en veuille à son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air totalement préoccupé, il en oubliait même qu'il était celui qui animait toujours la classe avec ses blagues nulles et ses éclats de rire.

Tous deux prirent la direction de la maison de Taehyung sans un mot. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence pesant persista entre les deux amis. Zelo était inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé, aussi.. différent, aussi calme et renfermé. C'était la première fois. Il s'arrêta finalement, provoquant le stop net de son ami, qui comprit de suite qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer. Taehyung se gratta l'arrière de la tête et s'appuya au mur de la ruelle déserte comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien, de peur de tomber. Le trottoit était jonché de feuilles et de déchets en tout genre, bien qu'il y ait une poubelle tous les cinq mètres, à croire que les gens qui passaient ici étaient tous aveugles. Les grillages des maisons étaient rouillés, en mauvais état, ce quartier pauvre n'inspirait vraiment pas la joie. La route était cahoteuse, parsemée de trous, si bien que presque aucun véhicule ne l'empruntait. De toute façon, personne n'avait assez d'argent ici pour s'acheter une voiture en état de rouler.

Taehyung enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir pour se calmer. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, longuement. Zelo n'osait pas le brusquer, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire, et il préférait rester muet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il avait aperçu la marque bleuâtre piquée de points rouges sur son bras pâle.

\- C'est mon beau père, _lâcha soudainement Taehyung, toujours caché dans ses mains_.

Zelo ne fut pas surpris, vraiment, il s'y était attendu. La mère de Taehyung s'était remariée avec une enflure qui posait ses mains sales sur son fils, et elle ne voyait absolument rien. Que dalle. Depuis des mois, ça durait, des mois que son meilleur ami se changeait dans les toilettes en sport, pour ne pas qu'on voit son dos couvert d'hématomes. Mais il n'en savait que très peu, il en était certain. Comment pouvait-il s'assurer que cet enfoiré n'avait rien fait de plus ?

\- Il se contente de te frapper ? _Demanda-t-il alors, un peu effrayé de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir_.

Taehyung eut un léger rire sans joie qui lui déclencha un frisson. Il serra les poings. Il s'attendait à une réponse qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre de sa bouche.

\- Oh, crois-moi, il fait bien plus.

Il resta les yeux fixés sur son ami, il n'était pas choqué, mais en colère. Affreusement en colère. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais jamais il ne s'était douté que ça irait aussi loin. Jamais il n'avait osé se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il avait cru au début que tout ça s'arrêterait après quelques gifles, deux ou trois disputes. Mais ça devenait bien trop grand, dangereux et important pour être ignoré encore longtemps.

\- Tae..

\- Mais ce sera bientôt terminé, _le coupa Taehyung_. Je vais y mettre fin moi-même.

Cette fois-ci, le choc paralysa les membres de Zelo qui n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. Il allait y mettre fin lui-même. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire, même s'il prétendait ne pas comprendre. Il se força à ne pas prendre ses paroles au sérieux. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours, ou alors il avait mal entendu. Il secoua légèrement la tête et quand il releva les yeux, Taehyung souriait de nouveau, comme si rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était arrivé. Il commença à partir en lui lançant un « à demain » rapide et en faisant de grands signes. Zelo se sentit légèrement rassuré, même s'il savait que c'était probablement le sentiment le plus hypocrite qu'il puisse avoir à ce moment même.

Il fit lui aussi demi-tour et prit la direction du bar où sa mère travaillait en tant que serveuse. Il arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût. C'était un de ces bars miteux où se réunissaient les sacs à vins les plus connus du quartier, ceux qui y passaient leur journée et qui ne rentraient chez eux que le soir en titubant pour aller battre leur femme innocente. Il les connaissait bien, trop bien, il avait baigné dans cet ambiance puant l'alcool et le tabac depuis tout jeune, il faisait une overdose, maintenant. Revenir sans cesse dans cet endroit l'insupportait au plus haut point. Sa mère travaillait comme une esclave pour ces ivrognes malodorants et ça le mettait hors de lui. Elle subissait leurs regards malsains, leurs paroles déplacées et leurs mains baladeuses. Elle déambulait entre les tables de ces alcooliques qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour se rincer l'oeil comme les vieux pervers qu'ils étaient. Tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il haissait profondément cet endroit et tous les gens qui s'y rendaient.

Il n'y passait pas parce qu'il avait envie, d'ailleurs. Le matin même, il n'avait pas pris les clés de chez lui et se retrouverait coincé dehors s'il avait le malheur d'oublier de venir et allait jusqu'à sa maison. Il pénétra dans le bar à l'odeur nauséabonde en retenant presque sa respiration et marcha hâtivement jusqu'à sa mère, qui servait rapidement deux choppes de bière, esquivant une main qui tentait de lui attraper la hanche. Elle se tourna et se stoppa quand elle entrevit Zelo. Son visage s'obscurcit et elle perdit le sourire amical qu'elle montrait à ses clients. Oui, elle souriait. Pour les ivrognes oui, mais pour lui, jamais. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où elle déposa son plateau de bois vernis, sali par des tâches d'alcool collantes.

Le bar était très vieux, probablement trop, complètement fait de bois vernis et de pierre. Le carrelage collait par endroits, prévenant qu'un verre y avait été renversé par l'un des soûlards qui riaient à gorge déployée en se tenant le ventre. Un vieux barman préparait les boissons sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, probablement habitué à un tel travail, ou tout simplement ennuyé de passer sa vie enfermé avec ces pauvres déchets qui leur servaient de clients. Il le plaignait sincèrement. L'odeur, elle, était particulière et franchement insuportable. Un mélange d'alcool, de tabac et de transpiration s'ajoutait à l'odeur de renfermé habituelle dans ce genre d'endroit. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond mais ne semblaient déranger personne, l'insecte aurait pu tomber dans leur verre qu'ils ne l'aurait pas remarqué tellement leur vision était floue. Il y avait trois autres serveuses en plus de sa mère, l'une d'entre elle était jeune, certainement trop pour travailler dans ce lieu pourri et sans avenir aucun. Il avait pitié d'elle, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire. Cette fille allait sûrement juste finir comme sa mère, comme ces serveuses qui faisaient d'incessants aller-retours entre les tables, et qui n'osaient rien dire lorsqu'une main leur effleurait -accidentellement, bien sûr- l'intérieur de la cuisse. Elles étaient toute habillées d'un chemisier blanc cassé, d'une jupe noire et d'un tablier de même couleur, muni d'une petite poche où reposaient un calepin et un stylo dont elles ne se servaient que très rarement. Après tout, tous les hommes qui se réunissaient ici ne venaient que pour le vin et la bière. Si un jour la carte se limitait à ces deux produits, personne ne remarquerait la différence. Sans compter qu'elle portaient toutes sous le bras le fameux plateau de bois qui transportait l'elixir de vie de ces monstres. Alors que Zelo détaillait le lieu moisi de ses yeux scrutateurs, sa mère le ramena brusquement à la réalité en agita son trousseau de clé devant ses yeux d'un air agacé et pressé.

\- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi ! _Pesta-t-elle_.

Zelo s'empara des clés et les fourra dans sa poche sans répliquer. Il n'en avait pas envie, il était peut-être trop habitué.

\- Maintenant va-t'en, je ne veux plus voir ton visage.

Il ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bar qu'il détestait au point d'en avoir des hauts-le-coeur. Il sortit et le vent frais d'automne heurta brutalement son corps qui se contracta sous la fraicheur. Il faisait toujours un peu jour mais la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il aimait beaucoup cette saison, la sensation du vent le poussant dans le dos, la facilité qu'il avait ainsi à marcher, les tapis de feuilles sur le sol, les nuances de couleurs flamboyantes s'alliant parfaitement avec la nature qui préparait son futur sommeil. Son esprit dérivait sur chaque petit détail qui passait devant ses yeux observateurs et il analysait avec attention chaque parcelle qui défilait sous son iris. Il était d'ailleurs tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait monté les escaliers menant devant la porte close de sa petite maison où il vivait seul avec sa mère.

Il fourra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et pénétra dans le petit vestibule étroit, où il se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Tout était plongé dans le noir, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, sa mère n'étant jamais là avant lui. Il faisait relativement froid, les frais de chauffage n'ayant pas été payés depuis des lustres, faute d'argent à gaspiller. Le sol était glacé et lui faisait remonter d'indescriptibles frissons le long du corps. Il lâcha un bref soupir et se précipita de suite dans sa chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur le lit après avoir brusquement fait claquer sa porte fragilisée par le temps, prête à s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il avisa les murs simples de sa chambre presque vide. Pour meubles, il n'y avait qu'un vieux lit qui grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements et qui le réveillait sans cesse, une vieille lampe usée qui n'émettait que très peu de lumière et une petite armoire où il pouvait stocker la totalité de ses affaires. Mais, au milieu de cet endroit impersonnel, il avait une petite cachette où il rangeait ses objets les plus précieux : un tiroir à double fond. Sa table de chevet était munie d'un tiroir assez profond pour qu'il le sépare en deux. Il avait alors soigneusement appris comment en fabriquer un et avait dissimulé ses calepins et partitions ici, espérant que sa mère ne mette jamais la main dessus. Elle était totalement contre le fait qu'il s'intéresse à la musique, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Elle l'avait prévenu de nombreuses fois qu'elle ne l'autoriserait jamais à devenir musicien, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, et il faisait semblant de l'écouter depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu automatique de lui mentir.

Il se stoppa net de penser quand il entendit un petit bruit à sa fenêtre. Il comprit rapidement que quelqu'un y jetait des cailloux et se leva en vitesse pour aller ouvrir, reconnaissant cette technique plus qu'originale de l'appeler. Au lieu d'un simple sms, il envoyait des graviers sur sa vitre. Pourquoi pas après tout. Il sortit sa tête, habituant ses yeux à l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait déjà. En bas, Sehun l'attendait. Il était plutôt grand, fin et ses cheveux multicolores donnaient à sa grande silhouette un air moins intimidant. Habillé tout de noir et blanc, mettant étrangement en valeur ses quelques mèches roses, bleues ou vertes, il restait planté en bas, les mains dans les poches. Zelo le scruta un moment, il le connaissait depuis pas mal de temps et il n'avait toujours pas changé. Il était un peu froid au premier abord, mais totalement différent une fois qu'on était proche de lui. Plutôt bavard et même très dévergondé, il l'embarquait toujours dans ses problèmes et était le seul à s'en amuser.

\- Descend, j'ai eu une super idée, ça va te plaire ! _Chuchota-t-il le plus fortement possible, donnant étrangement l'impression qu'il criait_.

Mais l'expression espiègle qu'il affichait sur son visage assura à Zelo que non, ça n'allait probablement pas lui plaire. Néanmoins, il se laissa entrainer dans ce qui allait -certainement- devenir un problème et enfila ses chaussures pour se précipiter dehors. Il rejoignit Sehun qui avait l'air plutôt content d'avoir réussi à le rallier à sa cause.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Sehun revendait un casque Beats de contrefaçon à un fils à papa en manque de coke. Il avait passé son chemin, ne voulant pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis, préférant ne pas se mêler à ce genre de chose et laisser cet ado stupide se faire pigeonner. Ce n'était alors que quelques semaines plus tard qu'il l'avait revu, assis dans le coin d'un cul de sac, la lèvre fendue, l'oeil noirci, le corps couvert de marques bleuâtres, son bras cassé et presque déboité calé contre ses côtes probablement fêlées. Il avait facilement deviné que le gamin pourri gâté qui s'était fait avoir avait dû envoyer deux ou trois « amis » pour s'occuper de l'arnaqueur.. et il n'avait alors pas pu le laisser souffrir tout seul sous la pluie. Il l'avait amené à l'hôpital, avait prétendu une chute violente dans les escaliers et avait payé -quoiqu'à contrecoeur- les frais d'hôpitaux pour ce parfait inconnu en tapant dans ses précieuses économies. Sehun l'avait bien évidemment remercié, remboursé, et ne lui avait plus lâché la grappe depuis. Ainsi, il avait fini par l'apprécier sans même s'en rendre compte.

Zelo revint brusquement à la réalité quand Sehun lui donna une forte tape dans le dos, le faisant tousser bruyamment.

\- Alors.. ça te plait ? _Demanda-t-il, un air satisfait au visage_.

Il releva les yeux du sol pour aviser l'enseigne étincelante de l'endroit où Sehun l'avait amené. La musique tonitruante résonnait jusqu'en dehors, étouffée par les cris et les rires qui retentissaient dans la rue. La façade était complètement peinte en noire, et des dessins en arabesques faits à l'aide de peintures fluorescentes éclairaient les visages des clients qui n'avaient pas l'air très sobres. De là où il était, Zelo ne pouvait qu'un peu entrevoir l'intérieur, et voyait plusieurs corps bouger au rythme de la musique changeante, comme une seule et même personne.

\- Bienvenue au Black Bear ! _Dit-il en ouvrant les bras_.

Zelo resta un moment pétrifié. Sehun l'avait sérieusement amené en boite ? Au Black Bear ? Cet endroit était le plus mal famé du quartier. Il lui jeta un regard noir et son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Détends-toi un peu, y'a pas de danger. T'es trop coincé, je te dis. Et viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Il le tira à l'intérieur et Zelo dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir le suivre. Sincèrement, ce genre d'endroit n'était pas vraiment là où il se sentait le mieux. Il y avait une foule incroyable, des filles trop peu habillées et surtout, une odeur insoutenable de sueur. Comment pouvaient-ils même respirer au milieu de la piste de danse ? C'était inhumain. Tout le monde puait l'alcool, le tabac et la sueur, à quelques parfums près, il se retrouvait dans le bar de sa mère. Il sentit une main passer dans son dos et se dégagea de la femme qui l'aguichait d'un coup de bras. Elle s'écarta, indignée de s'être fait rejeter si brusquement, et elle alla se consoler dans les bras d'un autre. Il accéléra le pas, dégoûté au possible de cet endroit si répugnant. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit plus calme, Sehun le fit brusquement asseoir sur une banquette en mousse.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens ! Bouge surtout pas ! _Cria-t-il pour que Zelo l'entende malgré la musique qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être plus forte_.

Zelo resta assis, crispé sur le siège. La musique lui vrillait les tympans et le rendait fou tellement elle était répétitive. Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il s'ennuya bien plus que s'il était seul à délirer dans sa chambre. Il était prêt à renverser la table et à partir quand quelqu'un s'assit doucement à côté de lui. Il le toisa un moment, observant du coin de l'oeil cet homme qui s'installait un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, il était habillé d'un simple pantalon noir, d'un t-shirt blanc à motif rouges et d'une veste en jean cloutée sur les poches. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme et reposé, à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, au contraire de lui. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son collier, une simple chaine d'argent à laquelle pendait un médiator de guitare argenté. Il fut soudainement plus intéressé. L'homme eut un sourire et prit le petit objet entre ses doigts.

\- Il te plait ?

Zelo resta interdit devant le pendentif qui l'attirait irrésistiblement et la voix rauque qui venait de le lui désigner. Le jeune homme l'enleva de son cou et le lui tendit avec un sourire. Il hésita un peu, méfiant, s'attendant au pire.

\- Tu peux l'avoir. Je ne le mets plus beaucoup de toute manière.

Il ravala sa salive et s'empara du collier qui glissa jusqu'à sa paume. Il tourna le médiator entre ses doigts, admiratif. Il allait le remercier quand un cri perça la musique et l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase.

\- Ah, Himchan, t'es là ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! _Se plaignit Sehun en arrivant bruyamment, pointant le dénommé Himchan du doigt_.

Zelo assimila doucement le nom qu'il venait d'entendre et l'associa à son visage. Il enfila le collier autour de son cou en sentant le métal froid de la chaine se coller à sa nuque. Sehun semblait surexcité, expliquait à Himchan par où il était passé et comment ils s'étaient croisés sans se voir. Il lui raconta tout en détail, pourquoi il avait fini par prendre un verre au bar et avait complètement oublié Zelo..

Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de lui et s'installa à leurs côtés, et Zelo n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'Himchan était probablement la personne que Sehun avait prévu de lui présenter. Il patienta pendant que les deux amis qui avaient l'air de beaucoup se connaître parlaient des choses qu'ils avaient besoin d'évoquer entre eux. Il en profita pour observer plus en détail la décoration du Black Bear, essayant tant bien que mal de deviner les couleurs derrière les projecteurs multicolores qui traversaient la pièce de temps en temps.

L'ensemble était plutôt harmonieux. La pièce mélangeait des couleurs sombres et fluos, comme pour la façade. Les murs, peints en noir, étaient tagués de graffitis probablement faits par les clients à la peinture fluorescente, et Zelo trouva cela franchement original. Le bar n'était qu'une vitre épaisse éclairée par des projecteurs verts et le barman s'activait à créer des coktails plus colorés les uns que les autres. Une foule s'était réunie pour admirer ses mouvements fluides et son expérience évidente de la chose. Le DJ continuait son travail, le casque posé sur ses les oreilles, dans sa bulle, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'il faisait déjà bien sombre. Des filles continuaient de danser sur la piste qui se vidait doucement, et d'autres, plus timides, restaient assises à leur table et sirotaient silencieusement leur boisson, se faisant parfois draguer par un groupe d'adolescents aux hormones en feu. Les sièges, eux, étaient tous du même modèle, une structure noire et un coussin de couleur flashy, la seule différence constatable entre eux étaient leur forme : tabourets, chaises ou encore banquettes. Les tables avaient un plateau noir et un pied peint en bleu fluo, éclairant les jambes des personnes assises d'une couleur bleutée. Zelo se serait surpris à apprécier l'endroit si la musique n'était pas aussi assourdissante et répétitive, et s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde.

Sehun l'extirpa de ses réflexions en le tirant par sa veste. Il l'approcha d'eux de force et appuya ses coudes sur la table pour déposer son menton dans ses mains. Il lui fit un regard qui montrait bien qu'il attendait quelque chose. Il perdit rapidement patience et entama le sujet de lui-même.

\- Alors, je suis gentil, pas vrai ? _Demanda-t-il, un air fier au visage, visiblement content de son idée géniale_.

Zelo sembla un peu confus mais regarda Himchan qui haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre non plus. Il se reconcentra sur Sehun qui roula des yeux. Il était en train de visiblement s'exaspérer.

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais apprendre la guitare, non ? Et bien le voilà, ton prof ! _Annonça-t-il, pointant Himchan du doigt_.

Il eut du mal à digérer l'information et se mit plus à son aise sur la banquette. Il empêcha son bonheur d'éclater. Il faisait enfin un pas de plus vers son rêve. Mais les problèmes de Taehyung qui le travaillaient l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureux.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui t'apprendra mieux que moi, si tu veux, _proposa Himchan, constatant que Zelo n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste_.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas le problème, _affirma-t-il en secouant les mains_.

Non seulement les ennuis de son meilleur ami le préoccupaient, mais il y avait un souci avec sa mère, également. Si un jour, elle découvrait qu'il apprenait la guitare dans son dos, il n'osait imaginer à quel point elle lui hurlerait dessus, ce qu'il subirait pendant des jours. Mais, c'était son rêve depuis trop longtemps d'être musicien. Il était déterminé à un tel point que même Dieu n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Même s'il n'était pas spécialement croyant.

\- Tu vas le faire ? _S'inquiéta Sehun, qui n'avait pas envie que ses efforts soient gâchés_. J'ai dû surveiller ce type pendant des mois pour réussir à t'arranger une rencontre avec lui, alors t'as intérêt à accepter !

\- Bien sûr que je vais le faire !

Sehun sembla s'apaiser et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Zelo tendit un papier avec son numéro et son adresse alors qu'Himchan fit de même, lui promettant qu'il le contacterait bientôt pour arranger leurs prochaines réunions. Zelo regarda l'heure et manqua de paniquer. Sa mère allait probablement bientôt rentrer à la maison, et s'il n'y était pas, il allait sévèrement se faire corriger d'une façon qu'il n'osait pas imaginer. Il se leva brusquement, salua de la main ses deux amis, et entreprit de sortir de la boite quand il se heurta à un homme d'environ trente cinq ans. Celui-ci le toisa de haut en bas d'un air placide, il lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et continua son chemin, espérant arriver avant sa mère.

Il courut comme un dératé jusqu'à chez lui, comptant sur son endurance et sa vitesse, manquant presque de se tromper de rue tellement il était heureux, enfin il allait apprendre la guitare. Enfin. Son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser, il se sentait finalement plus proche de son objectif. Un petit pas plus près, mais c'était déjà ça. Le solfège ne lui posait plus vraiment de problème, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre en autant de temps. Il descendit la dernière rue avant de tourner dans le cul de sac menant chez lui, ses pas claquant sur le sol. Il ralentit en montant les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux, penché vers le sol.

C'est quand il entendit un grand fracas qu'il releva brusquement la tête. Il comprit que sa mère était rentrée et pénétra rapidement dans sa maison. Il paniqua quand il vit la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Il se précipita jusqu'à elle, et quand il arriva, il se pétrifia, totalement sous le choc. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous, son lit était poussé jusqu'au mur, défait, le matelas était retrourné, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout et le peu d'affaires de cours qu'il avait était vidé sur le sol. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, épouvanté, avant d'apercevoir sa mère farfouiller dans sa table de chevet. Elle sortit tout ce que contenait le tiroir, et son doigt ripa sur la toute petite languette qui permettait d'ouvrir le double fond. Zelo enjamba le matelas au sol, cherchant à l'arrêter, sachant ce qui allait se passer si elle découvrait tout. Mais elle l'ouvrit brusquement et tira ses livres de musique, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à réunir en secret pendant peut-être dix ans dans la petite cachette. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle se tourna vers lui, partitions en main, le regard sombre, voilé par une colère sans nom.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Zelo ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Zelo trembla devant l'expression froide de sa mère. Il chercha à s'emparer des papiers mais elle l'en empêcha, s'écartant.

\- Je t'avais dit pas de musique ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris là-dedans ?! _S'énerva-t-elle, froissant les précieux trésors dans sa main_.

\- Rends-moi ça ! _Ordonna Zelo, voyant ses partitions s'abimer entre ses doigts_.

Il s'avança davantage, mais sa mère l'arrêta en lui jetant le tout au visage. Il se pétrifia, effrayé par le comportement imprévisible qu'avait décidé de prendre sa génitrice. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

\- Tu es exactement comme ton père ! Tu as tout pris de lui, tu es un véritable désastre ! Tu désobéis à mes ordres, et en plus tu vas en boite pour rejoindre tes déliquants d'amis !

Zelo comprit qu'il avait été vu. Il se rappela brièvement de l'homme qu'il avait heurté mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Sa mère, furieuse, s'empara des papiers au sol, les jeta dans la poubelle de fer, et quand il croyait enfin que c'était terminé, qu'elle allait partir et claquer la porte, elle tira son briquet de sa poche et enflamma les créations de son fils. Elle regarda les cahiers et les feuilles se consumer d'un air satisfait, les paroles disparaitre et les partitions se réduire en cendre. Zelo resta pétrifié, sa peur se transformant en rage. Elle brûlait tout. Tout ce qu'il avait durement accompli. Ce à quoi il tenait le plus.

\- Mais.. putain, je le crois pas, t'es.. t'es vraiment qu'une salope ! _L'injuria-t-il_.

Alors sa mère abattit sa main glacée sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner la tête. Un claquemement résonna dans la chambre vide. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, le laissant observer le fruit de son dur travail s'évaporer en fumée, furibonde. Elle claqua brusquement la porte et Zelo s'écroula au sol, le visage crispé par une colère froide. Sa joue devint peu à peu rougie par la gifle.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il s'empara d'un grand sac et fourra à l'intérieur tout ce qu'il pouvait emmener et qui allait lui servir. Il souleva un morceau de parquet dans un coin et tira ses économies qu'il emmena aussi. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir discrètement par la fenêtre et ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre qui s'écroula finalement dans son dos. Elle en avait vu des belles, et c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait. Ceci ne fut que le décider davantage à partir. Sa mère, dans la cuisine, le regarda passer d'un air surpris et colérique à la fois. Il s'avança sans la regarder jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Ecoute, je te jure que si tu passes cette porte, tu..

\- Je parie que t'as dit exactement la même chose à papa quand il t'a quittée, _la coupa-t-il_.

Il n'essaya pas de voir sa réaction et quitta sa maison, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de commencer à partir d'un pas rapide. Sa mère l'observa un moment par la fenêtre. Il continua de marcher dans les rues sombres de la nuit, portable en main, le sac accroché à l'épaule. Parfois, quelques chats traversaient la route, mais il n'y avait vraiment personne dehors à cette heure-ci. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, il s'arrêta, la bandoulière de son sac commençant sérieusement à lui faire mal à l'épaule. Il se posa sur un banc dans un petit parc et poussa un long soupir en décontractant son dos endolori. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant seulement le bruit incessant d'un criquet dans son dos, plutôt relaxant. Il sentait le froid piquer sa peau à nu dans son cou et à ses chevilles, et l'air passait à travers le tissu de son t-shirt et de son pantalon pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et lui créer de faibles frissons. Il était prêt à dormir dehors, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment la première fois.

\- Zelo ? Zelo, c'est toi ? _Demanda alors une voix dans son dos_.

Il se retourna quand il reconnut le ton singulier de son vieil ami, Daehyun. Il n'avait pas spécialement changé, même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, quand il avait soudainement changé de lycée. Il était habillé d'une veste noire et rouge surmontant un t-shirt blanc simple. Son pantalon noir brillait légèrement sous la lumière du lampadaire usé. Son cou était enroulé dans une épaisse écharpe noire. Quand il le reconnut complètement, il se mit automatiquement à sourire.

\- Ah, ça alors ! Tu es un SDF maintenant ? Maman ne veux plus de toi à la maison ?

Zelo perdit son sourire et se redressa sur le banc. Daehyun comprit probablement qu'il avait dit quelque chose de travers et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, plaçant une main réconfortant sur son épaule. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sachant très certainement que le silence était suffisant pour Zelo. Parfois les mots étaient de trop. Il lui tapota l'épaule encore quelques minutes avant de se tourner davantage vers lui.

\- Ecoute, tu vas dormir chez moi pour cette nuit et on s'arrangera après, ok ? Allez, viens, _dit-il en l'aidant à se lever_.

Il s'empara de son sac et Zelo le suivit, légèrement mieux. Il reconnaissait bien Daehyun dans sa façon d'agir. Il était toujours aussi direct et honnête, il trouvait rapidement une solution à tout, c'en était effrayant. Il prenait la responsabilité pour beaucoup de chose et assumait aussi bien ses actes que ses choix. C'était vraiment agréable, et Zelo se demanda même pourquoi ils avaient perdu contact. Il continua de marcher, sur les talons de son ami, les yeux fixés sur ses cheveux fortement décolorés en blond, ne laissant que la racine brune.

Mais alors que Zelo entrait dans la maison propre et bien rangée, il se rappela à quel point Taehyung devait souffrir chez lui. Après tout, sa mère était en voyage d'affaire et il était seul avec l'enflure qui lui servait de beau-père. S'il faisait un seul pas de travers, une avalanche de coups allait s'écraser sur lui. Il ne cessait de remuer ce fait dans sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Malheureusement il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour y penser, et il se trouva même horrible d'avoir pu être heureux pendant que son meilleur ami était probablement en pleine phase critique. Il se promit qu'il allait réfléchir et faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, ou il allait le retrouver mort.

Zelo se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans le large vestibule et entra timidement dans la grande maison. Tout était finement décoré et parfaitement rangé, à croire que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis le meublement des pièces. Du moins, c'était le cas pour le vestibule, et la cuisine, qu'il put parcourir largement des yeux tellement elle était spacieuse. Quand son regard dériva jusqu'au salon, la pièce propre qu'il s'attendait à voir se révéla être un foutoir incroyable. Une tornade était passée et avait attaqué une seule partie de la maison. Il resta bouche-bée, et Daehyun eut un rire amusé.

\- Je ne vis pas tout seul, _justifia-t-il_.

Zelo se tourna vers lui, un air surpris au visage. Il avait pourtant le souvenir que Daehyun vivait seul. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le verras pas.

Il rit de plus belle en voyant Zelo pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'être mal à l'aise face à un inconnu, c'était déjà ça. Daehyun lui fit un signe pour l'inviter à le suivre et monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il tourna à droite et lui montra sa chambre du doigt. Cependant, Zelo resta intrigué par une porte peinte en noir, au contraire des autres, blanches. Daehyun se dressa entre lui et l'étrange porte d'un air gêné et interdit.

\- Là.. tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. Si tu y entres, je vais me faire tuer.

Alors, il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son collier et se pétrifia un moment. Il reprit brusquement ses esprits et pointa le pendentif du doigt.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? _Demanda-t-il en inspectant le bijou de plus près, rendant inconsciemment Zelo mal à l'aise_.

Zelo recula, un peu confus de ce soudain changement. Il serra son collier dans sa paume et posa la main sur la poignée de sa chambre.

\- On me l'a donné.. et.. je vais aller dormir, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis un peu fatigué..

Daehyun acquiesça en faisant demi-tour. Zelo pénétra la chambre en tirant son sac à l'intérieur et se changea rapidement pour se glisser dans son lit. Il se sentit bien, la chambre était un peu chauffée, mais pas trop, les couvertures étaient épaisses et le matelas moelleux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le maintint éveillé encore quelques minutes. Il entendit Daehyun parler, ne comprenant aucun mot de ce qu'il disait, probablement trop loin pour le pouvoir. Une autre personne était présente, certainement celle qui vivait avec Daehyun. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers, suivit de près par son ami qui tentait de le retenir avec des « stop » murmurés.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Zelo eut pour réflexe de fermer les yeux. Il se sentit un peu ridicule de faire semblant de dormir alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il allait devoir s'expliquer ou encore faire face à la personne qui avait l'air de ne pas tellement apprécier sa venue.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il dormait, _murmura Daehyun_. Maintenant laisse-le. Une nuit ne va pas te tuer.

Il entendit la porte se refermer sans plus d'argumentation ou de règlements de compte. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Il se tourna et se retourna longtemps dans son lit avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

La nuit fut longue et réparatrice. Zelo s'éveilla tout seul, sans réveil, bien plus en forme que d'habitude. Il n'était pas en retard au lycée, tout allait étrangement bien, peut-être même trop. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et frotta ses cheveux décoiffés pour les remettre un minimum en place. Il étira doucement son dos, respira pleinement et frotta ses yeux encore légèrement endormis. Il se leva, se dressant sur ses deux pieds, et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Daehyun s'arrêta de l'autre côté, puis se tourna vers lui, avant de lui sourire.

\- Salut, Zelo. Bien dormi ?

Zelo ne fit qu'un lassif « mmh » qui répondit positivement à sa question. Daehyun sembla heureux et lui indiqua la direction de la salle de bain pour lui permettre de se laver et de faire le reste de sa toilette. Zelo prit donc sa douche, laissant longuement l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau pâle. De l'eau chaude. Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas eu à profusion ainsi ? C'était tellement agréable. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête maintenant. Tous les évènements de la veille sortaient un à un de son esprit perturbé, mais il ne put oublier la marque que Taehyung portait sur le bras. Cela eut le simple effet d'une douche froide sur lui, qui le poussa à sortir de la douche et à finir tout ce qu'il avait à faire en vitesse. Il rangea ses affaires, glissant le tout dans son énorme sac et, remerciant Daehyun de l'avoir hébergé pour la nuit, il quitta la maison pour entamer le chemin jusqu'au lycée.

Etonnement, quand il arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si loin. Il vit que Taehyung l'attendait à leur endroit habituel, le petit muret près du parc fleuri en face du lycée. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, un peu apeuré à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir sur son corps aujourd'hui, de ce qu'il allait entendre, du regard que Taehyung allait lui jeter. Alors, quand il fut plus près, il se stoppa net. Son meilleur ami portait un col roulé. Lui qui détestait ça, il portait un col roulé. Un étrange sentiment de dégoût et d'angoisse s'installa en lui. Il savait pertinnement ce qui c'était passé, mais il appréhendait le fait de le découvrir. Il continua cependant jusqu'à lui. Taehyung le regarda arriver puis s'avança à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Zelo ignore son soudain changement de goût vestimentaire. Son visage n'avait rien, probablement avait-il tout fait pour le protéger, et ainsi éviter les questions gênantes. Mais ses doigts tremblaient, sa mâchoire se crispait et il avait un mal fou à marcher. Zelo perdit son sang-froid, il n'était pas dupe. Il s'approcha plus et tira sur le col roulé de son ami pour voir son cou. Une marque de main bleuâtre était visible sur la peau de Taehyung qui se débattait, cherchant à s'échapper du regard critique de son meilleur ami. Il s'accrocha finalement au bras qui le retenait, serrant avec force pour ne pas s'écrouler, et son sourire habituel s'effaça pour enfin montrer tout son désespoir. Toute sa peine, sa haine, sa douleur.

\- Je te jure que j'ai essayé de me défendre, Zelo.. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pas hésité à le tuer.. C'est juste que.. J'ai plus de force.. J'en peux plus.. _murmura-t-il, au bord des larmes_.

Zelo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et laissa son ami pleurer silencieusement, sans oser dire un mot, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers, de le blesser, de lui rappeler brusquement qu'il lui devait plus d'explications. Le regard fixé dans le vide, il savait pertinnement que s'il croisait son beau père, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il ne savait pas se battre, mais il allait trouver un moyen pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir son ami. Il se le jurait.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que Zelo passa le reste de la journée, surveillant parfois les réactions de Taehyung. Le soir même, il allait le mettre en lieu sûr, il ne savait pas où, ni comment. Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser s'éloigner un peu son rêve en touchant ses économies pour leur payer l'hôtel pour quelques nuits. C'était le seul moyen, il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Et il était résolu. Alors, il irait lui-même chercher des affaires chez son ami et s'occuperait son infâme beau père s'il le voyait. Ainsi, la fin des cours arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se dirigea dehors, Taehyung sur les talons, le suivant diligemment. Il passa le portail du lycée et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le tira nonchalamment avant d'apercevoir un numéro inconnu.

_« C'est Himchan. Passe au Black Bear. »_

En voyant son prénom, il eut une idée. Peut-être qu'Himchan pouvait l'aider à trouver un endroit où mettre Taehyung en sécurité. Il demanda à celui-ci de le suivre et prit donc la direction du bar ambiance, ne sentant même pas le poids de ses deux sacs et de celui de son ami qu'il avait tenu à porter. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment dont il appréciait tant la décoration, et même si son meilleur ami avait l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, il ne posa aucune question et se contenta de suivre. L'endroit était vide, au grand bonheur de Zelo, et il n'y avait qu'une petite musique de fond. Il s'avança jusqu'au bar où était reposé Himchan, vêtu tout de blanc, couleur qui lui allait étrangement bien. Celui-ci se tourna et s'étonna de voir Zelo accompagné d'un ami. Il le salua avec un sourire que Taehyung s'efforça de rendre. Zelo déposa les sacs au sol et ne perdit pas de temps à tourner autour du pot.

\- On a besoin d'aide. Je peux juste te dire que mon ami a besoin d'un endroit sauf, et que je n'ai aucune idée d'où aller. Alors, je me disais..

Himchan sembla comprendre rapidement et lui tapota l'épaule quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur la marque visible sous le col de Taehyung qui s'abaissait.

\- Bien. J'ai un endroit pour toi.

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda Zelo_.

Himchan acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise sans plus de cérémonies. Il partit sans payer, ce qui l'étonna mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ainsi, il les conduisit jusque dehors, ayant emporté avec lui les trois sacs lourds, et les chargea dans le coffre d'une vieux modèle de voiture encore en bon état. Il leur fit signe de monter et s'installa au volant. Taehyung eut du mal à se baisser et également à s'asseoir. Mais, aidé par les deux autres, il parvint à caler son dos sur le dossier en poussant un léger gémissement. Ainsi, Himchan démarra le véhicule, faisant vrombir le moteur, et les emmena jusqu'à un quartier non loin, conduisant prudemment sur la route irrégulière, et il se gara enfin devant un immeuble blanc et propre. Il sortit, s'empara des bagages et les invita à le suivre, ce qu'ils firent jusque devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il leur indiqua. Il ouvrit avec sa clé et les fit entrer à l'intérieur, déposant leurs sacs dans le salon.

\- Ici, ça vous va ? C'est vide, vous pouvez y rester autant de temps que vous voulez.

\- Sérieusement ? _S'étonna Zelo_. Et le loyer ? Je peux commencer à payer maintenant, mais..

\- Quel loyer ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je te ferais payer, _s'amusa Himchan_.

Zelo perdit ses mots tandis que Taehyung relevait la tête d'un air surpris. Himchan eut un léger rire.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes de déterrés. Je fais ça en tant qu'ami.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de digérer davantage puisqu'il donna les clés à Zelo et quitta l'appartement en leur assurant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun problème. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et les laissa seuls. Zelo ne perdit pas de temps et eut un léger sourire. Il connaissait Himchan depuis quoi, quelques heures ? C'était tellement incompréhensible qu'il craignait le traquenard. Taehyung resta sans voix, mais son teint avait repris des couleurs, il semblait aller légèrement mieux, peut-être était il rassuré d'être loin de son beau père.

\- Il est.. gentil, _constata-t-il_.

Zelo eut un sourire et frotta la tête de son ami qui sourit aussi. L'appartement était meublé, propre, hightech, c'était presque trop parfait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il faisait étrangement confiance à Himchan. Il voulait juste profiter du fait d'avoir mis Taehyung en sécurité et de le voir sourire de nouveau. Mais il dut rapidement revenir sur terre et descendre de son petit nuage. Il devait toujours aller chercher les affaires de Taehyung chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans tarder en remettant ses chaussures.

\- Tu vas où ? _S'inquiéta Taehyung, qui n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans un appartement inconnu_.

\- Reste là, je reviens bientôt, _promit-il_. Je vais chercher tes affaires.

\- Mais.. mon père..

\- T'en fais pas, ça va aller !

Il quitta donc l'appartement malgré l'air réticent de Taehyung. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le chemin mais se dirigeait à l'aide des nombreux panneaux qui indiquaient les quartiers. Ainsi, il finit par arriver, quelques minutes plus tard, dans un endroit qu'il reconnaissait de par ses nombreuses maisons riches, munies de baies vitrées et de jardins gigantesques. Il se dirigea alors vers la maison de Taehyung qu'il reconnut au loin. Il passa le petit portail noir qui grinça, la nuit tombait doucement, couvrant de son voile le monde tout entier. Il marcha sur l'allée de cailloux blancs et ouvrit la porte avec le double de la clé qu'il avait depuis plusieurs années en cas de pépin. Il pénétra dans la maison qui ressemblait plus à un abri d'alcoolique qu'autre chose. C'était facile de deviner que la mère de Taehyung n'était pas là depuis des jours. On aurait dit le bar d'ivrogne où sa génitrice travaillait, à peu de choses près. Des bouteilles de bière jonchaient le sol, au pied du canapé, dans les coins du salon, d'autres trônaient sur la table ou étaient en équilibre sur l'écran plat. Des paquets de chips ou de gâteaux apéritifs terminés étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison, à croire que le porc qui vivait ici ignorait l'existence des poubelles. Il marcha sur un bout de verre qui craqua sous sa semelle, et il ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, sachant qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas s'éterniser. Il slaloma entre les déchets de la maison et atteignit finalement la chambre de son meilleur ami. Quand il ouvrit, il put presque deviner ce qui s'y était passé. La pièce était dévastée, on voyait dans chaque petit détail la folie d'un père violent. Il y avait des gouttellettes de sang sur les murs, sur le carrelage, et une ceinture en cuir trônait sur une chaise abimée. Le lit était défait, sali, souillé. Mais pas autant que son ami. Et quand il vit ce qu'il craignait dans les draps, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La scène pouvait presque défiler devant ses yeux épouvantés. Il s'empara d'un sac qu'il fourra de toutes les affaires qu'il trouvait, n'ayant aucun scrupule à aider Taehyung à fuir son enflure de beau père. Il entendit des pas résonner dans la maison, irréguliers et lourds, il les reconnaissait bien, c'était ceux d'un soûlard. Il termina de remplir le sac et passa la bandoulière par dessus sa tête pour pendre le sac à son torse. Taehyung aimait le baseball. Zelo s'empara de la batte qui tenait dans un coin de la pièce et en serra la poignée fortement. Il remit bien le sac sur son épaule pile au moment ou l'ivrogne entra.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-c'tu fous là, sale gosse ?!

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, _menaça Zelo, pointant la batte vers lui_.

\- T'fous pas d'ma gueule gamin ! Tu vas m'dire où est Taehyung !

Il s'avança vers lui et tituba un moment, et sans même hésiter, Zelo abattit son arme sur son corps. Il le regarda tomber au sol avec satisfaction, le frappa une autre fois, en proie à une rage sans limite, cherchant vengeance. Il l'écouta prier et demander pardon, comme le lâche qu'il était. Il le vit pleurer, regarda le porc se rouler au sol, se tordre de douleur sous les coups répétés qu'il lui infligeait et qui répandaient en lui un soulagement intense. Alors il s'arrêta, se crispa pour ne pas le frapper davantage, et quitta la chambre, laissant le misérable par terre. Il alla jusqu'au salon, comptait quitter cette maison ignoble, quand une main hargneuse agrippa sa cheville. Zelo s'écrasa au sol, tiré par une force décuplée par l'alcool, se retourna, et vit l'homme s'installer au dessus de lui. Il retira la ceinture de son pantalon, emprisonna une de ses mains, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu attraper la deuxième, Zelo abattit une bouteille de bière sur sa tête, la faisant éclater en mille morceaux, le regardant ainsi s'écrouler, inconscient. Le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, il poussa le corps inanimé d'au-dessus de lui et se redressa frénétiquement. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Comment Taehyung avait-il dû se sentir en étant obligé de rentrer chez lui et de subir les atrocités que lui faisait cet homme chaque jour, sans jamais rien dire ? Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé un nombre incalculable de fois dans cette chambre. Et pourtant, il le savait.

Il partit, le souffle court, le sac à l'épaule. Il déambula longtemps dans les rues sombres, sursautant à l'apparition d'une ombre étrange, manquant de se perdre de nombreuses fois en dépassant les rues qu'il était censé emprunter, faisant demi-tour, perdant ses repères. Alors qu'il allait droit dans un cul de sac et qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner en arrière, il perçut des chuchotements qui le poussèrent à se cacher derrière un mur. Deux hommes se parlaient le plus discrètement possible, dissimulés sous des capuches épaisses. Vêtus tout de noir, ils faisaient quelque chose que Zelo reconnut au premier coup d'oeil. Un échange. Mais pas n'importe quel type d'échange. Le petit sachet transparent rempli d'une poudre blanche qui passa d'une main à l'autre le confirma, suivi par une liasse de billets. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas seulement tourné les talons ? Il venait de creuser sa tombe. S'il se faisait prendre, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il n'avait pas de batte de baseball pour se défendre, cette fois. Si jamais il se faisait repérer et qu'on devinait qu'il avait été témoin de toute la scène.. c'était fini pour lui.

Il chercha alors une échappatoire. Il avisa la ruelle vide derrière lui. Ne souhaitant pas quitter les deux inconnus du regard, s'assurant qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas, il recula doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, cherchant à s'enfuir et ainsi éviter de s'attirer des ennuis qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévus cette fois-ci. Alors, son dos se heurta au torse de quelqu'un. Il se pétrifia. On le héla.

\- Hey, toi.

La voix grave et rauque qui résonna légèrement déclencha chez lui un flot de frissons et une litanie de bafouillements. Il était définitevement dans la merde. Il aurait juste dû partir en courant dès le début.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Deux hommes se parlaient le plus discrètement possible, dissimulés sous des capuches épaisses. Vêtus tout de noir, ils faisaient quelque chose que Zelo reconnut au premier coup d'oeil. Un échange. Mais pas n'importe quel type d'échange. Le petit sachet transparent rempli d'une poudre blanche qui passa d'une main à l'autre le confirma, suivi par une liasse de billets. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas seulement tourné les talons ? Il venait de creuser sa tombe. S'il se faisait prendre, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et il n'avait pas de batte de baseball pour se défendre, cette fois. Si jamais il se faisait repérer et qu'on devinait qu'il avait été témoin de toute la scène.. c'était fini pour lui._

_Il chercha alors une échappatoire. Il avisa la ruelle vide derrière lui. Ne souhaitant pas quitter les deux inconnus du regard, s'assurant qu'ils ne le remarquaient pas, il recula doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, cherchant à s'enfuir et ainsi éviter de s'attirer des ennuis qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévus cette fois-ci. Alors, son dos se heurta au torse de quelqu'un. Il se pétrifia. On le héla._

_\- Hey, toi._

_La voix grave et rauque qui résonna légèrement déclencha chez lui un flot de frissons et une litanie de bafouillements. Il était définitevement dans la merde. Il aurait juste dû partir en courant dès le début._

.-.

Zelo, à peine rentré dans l'appartement que lui avait généreusement prêté Himchan, s'écroula sur le sol glacé lamentablement. Franchement, il avait eu la peur de sa vie, c'était peu dire même. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, le dos collé à la porte d'entrée, les mains et les jambes tremblantes sous l'effet de la pression qui retombait. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, il avait totalement arrêté de penser, tout son corps s'était figé. Son cerveau se remettait tout juste en marche avec difficulté. Le sac de Taehyung, contenant toutes les affaires qu'il avait réussi à ramener, était écrasé derrière ses reins, et il avisa son poignet encore rouge un moment, sans y prêter aucune attention. Pensif, il se remémora subitement la totalité des évènements, comme s'il avait tout oublié jusqu'à maintenant.

Il s'était retourné, juste après que l'inconnu l'ait hélé. Il avait alors vu un homme, grand, brun, et il avait tout d'abord tellement paniqué qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer plus que ça. Il s'était complètement alarmé, avait laissé une indescriptible angoisse lui tordre les intestins jusqu'à ce qu'une forte poigne lui agrippe le bras. La main ferme avait serré sa chair et avait manqué de lui couper la circulation du sang. Il s'était d'abord débattu, avait manqué de hurler mais s'était rappelé du danger dans le cul de sac, de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se faisait remarquer. Alors, il avait planté ses yeux affolés dans ceux de l'homme et s'y était totalement perdu. Ils étaient d'une noirceur profonde et captivante, on ne pouvait pas facilement se détacher de ce genre de regard. Les deux iris de jais l'avaient longuement analysé et il en avait profité pour observer lui aussi. Son visage masculin et calme était surmonté de cheveux ébène mal coiffés, retombant sur son front. Une boucle d'oreille argentée en forme de croix pendait à son oreille droite, et illuminée par le lampadaire qui créait une lumière tamisée, elle brillait discrètement et reproduisait une faible ombre sur la peau légèrement bronzée. Zelo avait suivi la courbe de son cou de sa pupille timide, caressant du regard la ligne de la chair tendue. Il avait laissé sa pupille errer jusqu'à sa clavicule et avait constaté qu'il était habillé d'un pull noir simple, d'un pantalon de même couleur et d'une longue et épaisse veste marron. Son écharpe sombre contrastait avec la couleur pâle de la fourrure qui donnait à son manteau une couche supplémentaire. Honnêtement, il lui avait fait peur, au départ. Sa voix était presque trop grave pour être entendue par l'oreille humaine, et même s'il savait qu'il exagérait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en se rappelant les deux mots qu'il lui avait prononcés.

\- Calme-toi, _avait-il ordonné_.

Zelo ne s'était pas fait prier et avait obéi sur le champ, contrôlé et manipulé comme une vulgaire marionnette. Il avait remarqué à son cou, dissimulé à moitié derrière son écharpe, un collier où était gravé un nom qu'il ne percevait pas complètement. Il avait pu en voir la première lettre, « B », quand alors, il avait été tiré dans la direction opposée et ils avaient tous les deux fui la zone dangereuse. Il avait longuement suivi l'inconnu, avait eu tout le temps du monde de détailler son dos et les mouvements de ses vêtements quand il marchait rapidement. Alors, brusquement, il s'était arrêté, et Zelo avait manqué de se taper le nez contre ses omoplates. Sans se retourner, il lui ordonna :

\- Pars, maintenant.

Ainsi Zelo avait tourné les talons en acquiescant de la tête et avait tout de suite détalé sans se retourner. Il était instinctivement revenu à l'appartement et s'était retrouvé au sol, à trembler comme un chien mouillé. Ce « B », il ne le reverrait probablement jamais, et c'était sûrement pour le meilleur.

Les pas de Taehyung dans l'appartement le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Evidemment, il avait fait un tel boucan qu'il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu rentrer. Son meilleur ami s'arrêta un instant et le regarda d'un air confus. Il avait l'air très fatigué, trop pour pouvoir tenir debout longtemps. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes noires et sa peau était si pâle qu'on voyait les veines dans son cou. Il avait l'air malade. Il était habillé d'un jogging noir, d'un t-shirt de même couleur et d'un long gilet gris qui couvrait ses épaules grelottantes. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, comme d'habitude, et c'était probablement la seule chose qui n'était pas différente entre l'ancien lui et le nouveau lui. Il s'accroupit près de Zelo, inquiet, et s'arrêta quand il vit quelques gouttes de sang sur son visage. Il tira sa manche sur sa main et le ressuya.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ? _Demanda-t-il, son regard devenant soudainement sombre_.

Zelo opina sans donner plus d'explications. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, il était juste sous le choc. Il lui lâcha juste un « tout va bien » rapide et se releva, tirant ce qu'il avait ramené de son dos. Il se dirigea d'un pas frêle jusqu'à la chambre de Taehyung où il déposa le sac rempli de vêtements et d'objets qu'il avait pensé importants et avait préféré emmener, comme des cadres photos ou des souvenirs d'enfance. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas posé plus de questions, devinant sûrement qu'il obtiendrait des réponses quand Zelo se serait remis de sa mésaventure. Ainsi, ils sautèrent le repas sans même s'en rendre compte, et, chacun dans leur chambre, ils se couchèrent et entamèrent une nuit qui s'annonçait réparatrice.

Enfin, c'est ce que Zelo avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Taehyung crier de l'autre côté du mur. Il se leva dans un réflexe impressionnant mais effrayant, et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son ami qu'il ouvrit brusquement, le réveillant. En sueur, allongé au milieu du lit dont les draps froissés étaient étrangement mélangés, des larmes dévalant encore ses joues, Taehyung se redressa, tremblant de peur, de terreur, mais pas seulement. Ses yeux étaient ouverts au maximum tant il était effrayé, tous les traits de son visage étaient crispés au maximum et ses cheveux s'étaient légèrement mouillés avec sa transpiration. Zelo pénétra la chambre blanche aux meubles gris et beiges, pendant que son ami allumait la petite lampe design sur la table de chevet tout aussi moderne. Il s'assit sur son lit en regardant Zelo faire quelques pas et s'installer à ses côtés. Ce dernier, sans prononcer un seul mot, posa une main dans son dos et à peine eut-il donné un léger petit coup réconfortant que son ami s'effondrait déjà et, larmoyant, il tentait tant bien que mal de pleurer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il aurait bien sûr dû s'en douter. Taehyung ne pouvait pas faire face à un traumatisme pareil et avoir des nuits calmes, ou alors il était inhumain, insensible. Il avait peur, même s'il était en sécurité, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Ainsi, Zelo s'allongea à côté de lui et continua de le réconforter silencieusement. C'était certainement son point fort, ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez lui. Il était capable de comprendre, d'entendre sans que personne n'ait besoin de parler. Il savait, sans même qu'on lui ait dit, et il percevait les détails qui faisaient la différence. Taehyung ne voulait pas qu'il parle, ni en parler : et il ne le força pas. Il le laissa simplement pleurer et n'eut qu'une compassion discrète pour lui. Même si, au fond, il avait envie de battre à mort la raclure qui avait osé traumatiser son meilleur ami. Taehyung avait été là pour lui dans les pires moments, maintenant c'était à son tour de l'aider. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé, n'avait pas eu pitié de lui ni ne l'avait dénigré une seule fois. Il fallait lui rendre la pareille.

Ainsi il était resté auprès de lui une majeure partie de la nuit, éveillé et prêt à le prendre dans ses bras si une nouvelle crise de panique arrivait sans prévenir et paralysait tous ses membres, jusqu'à l'empêcher de réfléchir. Mais Taehyung semblait aller mieux même s'il serrait encore son bras avec force, et c'est en baissant les yeux sur sa propre main que Zelo resta fixé sur la marque de doigts rouge qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son poignet. C'était la preuve. La preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ni fait de cauchemar, qu'il avait bel et bien rencontré cet homme, « B », qui l'avait ensuite aidé à s'enfuir. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se reconcentra sur un point invisible du mur, avec pour seul bruit de fond la respiration sifflante de son meilleur ami. Il se demanda un moment si tout allait bien se passer pour lui, s'il n'allait pas finir par développer des maladies issues de son traumatisme. Et ça n'était pas totalement impossible, au final. Mais tout ceci l'emmena jusqu'aux portes du sommeil qu'il n'eut pas la force de garder fermées. Ainsi, il s'endormit sans trop s'en rendre compte, à la fois épuisé par l'inquiétude et par la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, étrangement plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Lui qui avait espéré avoir une nuit tranquille et réparatrice, il était complètement passé à côté. Il se redressa dans le lit, s'assit avec lenteur et resta longuement dans le vague le temps d'émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était encore à moitié plongé. Il avisa ses cheveux totalement décoiffés dans le petit miroir près de la porte et hésita même à pousser un soupir. Quand il fut à peu près éveillé, il tourna sa tête vers Taehyung qui dormait encore, une grande partie de la couverture entre ses bras en guise de traversin, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Zelo souffla, au moins il n'avait pas fait d'autre cauchemar, même si son expression était encore crispée. Il se leva, posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage tiède et se dressa sur ses jambes courbaturées par son sprint de la veille. Il sortit doucement de la chambre, comptant laisser son ami dormir encore un peu, et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se laissa lassivement tomber sur une chaise haute du bar. Il étendit son bras jusqu'à un placard dans son dos et l'ouvrit sans vraiment penser y trouver quelque chose.

Quel fut alors le choc quand il découvrit que le fameux placard était rempli de boites de conserve. Complètement réveillé, il entreprit de vérifier tous les autres et entama ses recherches d'un air surpris et ailleurs. Et il constata alors que tout était là, comme si Himchan avait prévu leur arrivée. Il hésita un moment à ouvrir la porte du frigo mais finit par succomber à la tentation. Il tira sur la poignée et ouvrit pour découvrir toutes sortes d'aliments entreposés sur les plaques de verre du réfrigérateur. Ils avaient de quoi tenir des mois. Est-ce que c'était normal que tout soit à disposition ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Taehyung sortit de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à Zelo avant de se stopper brusquement. Il analysa un instant la situation, alternant son regard entre son meilleur ami et le jus d'orange coincé dans la porte du meuble. Il regarda l'heure du coin de l'oeil, sembla faire un calcul dans sa tête, et se reconcentra sur la boisson.

\- T'as été faire les courses ? _Demanda-t-il soudainement_.

\- Non, _répondit Zelo, tout aussi étonné que lui_.

Alors Taehyung haussa les épaules, s'empara de la bouteille qui l'intéressait depuis un moment et la posa sur le bar. Il chercha les verres quelques minutes, poussant un léger soupir à chaque fois qu'il échouait dans le choix du placard. Quand il finit par les trouver, il en posa deux sur la table et les remplit, et, amenant l'un à sa bouche tout en tendant l'autre à Zelo, il but avidement une première gorgée. Zelo ne se posa pas de question non plus et termina le contenu de son verre d'une traite, posant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda la ville, les immeubles, les voitures. Il leva ensuite ses iris vers le ciel nuageux, assez blanc pour lui faire mal aux yeux et croisa les bras avec un air satisfait. Il aimait ce temps, l'air était humide et presque lourd, mais il n'y avait pas un brin de pluie, juste un vent puissant qui rendait la marche facile ou difficile suivant de quel côté on se trouvait. Heureusement pour lui, on était Samedi, et il n'était pas obligé de rester toute la journée enfermé dans une salle de classe à écouter les déblatérations d'un prof complètement désintéressé de ses élèves.

Comme ils s'étaient levés plutôt tard, midi était arrivé à grand pas. Zelo, qui s'était lassé de regarder dehors, avait sorti un cahier de musique de son sac où il avait précédemment rangé toutes ses affaires et avait commencé à noter quelques phrases, composer un peu, faire ce genre de chose qui lui vidait complètement la tête et qui l'envahissait d'un bonheur sans nom. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, absorbé par sa création, par le temps qu'il devait rattraper après que sa mère ait brulé la totalité de ses biens. Il n'avait aucun mal à se concentrer, continuait de griffonner, de gommer et de recommencer, fronçant parfois les sourcils, réfléchissant plus ardemment, cherchant à donner à sa musique une ambiance bien propre à lui-même, une sorte de signature. Il voulait le ressentir, pas seulement l'écouter. Il désirait, en écoutant une chanson, éprouver tout un tas de frissons incontrôlables qui le faisaient se sentir vivant et pleinement à l'écoute. Il souhaitait comprendre, pas seulement planter ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et faire défiler bêtement sa playlist comme les autres personnes. Et il avait été tellement emporté par sa composition qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Taehyung s'était endormi sur le canapé non loin de lui. Il le regarda un moment, réfléchissant aux problèmes auxquels il avait fait face jusqu'ici, aux choses qu'il pourrait encore lui cacher, ou qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer. Ils avaient besoin de se parler, et il le savait. C'est quand son portable vibra sur la table basse qu'il se stoppa dans ses méditations et se concentra sur l'écran qui s'allumait.

_« Si tu as un peu de temps, bien au bar. Je t'y attendrais. »_

Zelo ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant le nom d'Himchan s'afficher. Déjà prêt à partir, il laissa un petit mot sur la table pour ne pas inquiéter Taehyung et quitta l'appartement sans bruit. Il marcha un instant dans la rue, une écharpe bordeaux enroulée autour de son cou, enfonçant son nez dedans pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Il chercha à se rappeler le chemin du bar et finit par y arriver sans trop de difficulté. Il pénétra dans le lieu éclairé par les néons même de jour et rejoignit Himchan qui l'attendait à une table. Il s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui et retira sa veste. Himchan poussa un verre de cocktail jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir si vite, _rit-il_. Enfin. Tu as ton après-midi ?

Zelo acquiesça en portant la paille noire à sa bouche. Il sirota longuement le breuvage à la mangue, prenant plaisir à sentir l'acidité d'un autre fruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre sur sa langue. Il chercha tout en buvant, mais ne parvenant pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il abandonna rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête. Quand il eut terminé, il repoussa doucement le verre et entendit Himchan lâcher un rire. Il le regarda, un peu confus, et suivit la trajectoire de ses yeux jusqu'à son torse, où brillait le collier qu'il lui avait donné sans hésitation.

\- On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, _constata-t-il_. Tu l'avais déjà la dernière fois.

Zelo eut un sourire gêné. Il ne l'avait pas enlevé depuis qu'il lui avait donné, à vrai dire. Il y tenait, même s'il ne l'avait que depuis très peu de temps. Il sursauta quand son ami se leva soudainement en claquant dans ses mains.

\- Bon. Si tu veux apprendre la guitare, tu dois d'abord faire une chose, _annonça-t-il en levant un doigt_.

Il écouta avec attention, se demandant bien ce que cette chose pouvait être, et surtout comment il allait pouvoir la réaliser. Himchan lui fit signe de se lever et sortit du bar. Il tourna à gauche, remonta une rue en pente, faisant claquer ses pas sur la route pavée, suivit de près par Zelo qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se perdre. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les rues marchandes où circulait une foule incroyable, où s'enchainaient les boutiques, où les stands proliféraient et vendaient toutes sortes de choses inutiles, des babioles, des souvenirs.. Bientôt, après quelques nouveaux virages à droite et à gauche, l'ambiance se fit plus calme. Le silence revint peu à peu tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la masse de personnes et Himchan s'arrêta alors devant un magasin. Zelo se mit à côté de lui pour observer l'enseigne du petit bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient. L'endroit s'appelait « J's Guitar », lui donnant un air franchement peu crédible de bar musical un peu miteux. L'endroit semblait ennuyant et peut-être même vieille école, pourtant Himchan y entra avec son air de type habitué à se trouver dans cet endroit. Zelo y pénétra alors à son tour et perdit son souffle, pour cause : le lieu était magnifique, bien plus accueillant et frais que de l'extérieur, un vrai paradis. La boutique était toute en longueur, et sur tout un mur étaient alignées de multiples guitares en tout genre, allant des classiques aux électriques. Une palette de couleur était littéralement accrochée au mur. Sur celui d'en face, couvert de posters de grands groupes de musique, sur une étagère, trainaient quelques disques vinyles encore en bon état et précieusement protégés par une vitre fermée avec un verrou. Au milieu de la pièce, une grande vitrine présentait des accessoires vendus par le magasin pour customiser un instrument, des livres pour apprendre à bien l'entretenir ou correctement l'utiliser, des capodastres ou des médiators.. Toute la boutique était vraiment incroyable aux yeux de n'importe quelle personne aimant un tant soit peu la musique. Zelo était aux anges, il n'arrivait presque pas à y croire.

Alors, soudainement, une voix enjouée et claire leur souhaita la bienvenue et Zelo se retourna pour voir le visage de la personne qui les avait apostrophés. Il était habillé d'une chemise brillante noire et d'un pantalon troué de même couleur. Une veste en cuir rouge ajoutait une touche de couleur à l'ensemble, lui donnant un peu l'air inaccessible d'un musicien sur scène, d'un artiste. A son oreille gauche était attachée une boucle d'oreille étrange en argent et il avait de nombreuses bagues aux doigts. Ses cheveux d'un noir aussi foncé que ses vêtements étaient remontés avec du gel mais avaient tout de même l'air décoiffés. Zelo avisa son visage un peu rond et ses petits yeux.

\- Un petit nouveau ? _Demanda-t-il en fixant Zelo_.

Himchan acquiesça dans un murmure, visiblement occupé à chercher quelque chose dans les guitares. Zelo patientait, passant d'un pied à l'autre, trépignant, se demandant même pourquoi on l'avait amené ici, quand soudainement le vendeur se pencha sur le comptoir et s'approcha de son cou. Il faillit reculer et crier mais il constata qu'il fixait lui aussi son collier d'un air intrigué. Alors, le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement de l'analyser et se redressa, plus sérieux. Il esquissa un sourire amical et se présenta rapidement. Il s'appelait Youngjae, et il n'était pas qu'un simple vendeur mais le propriétaire du magasin. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et redirigea son regard vers Himchan.

\- Alors, tu cherches quoi cette fois-ci ?

\- Une légère et simple, _répondit Himchan_.

\- Légère et simple, _répéta Youngjae qui sortait déjà de derrière son comptoir pour parcourir des yeux les nombreuses guitares au mur_.

Ils semblèrent si concentrés qu'il n'osa pas les déranger. Youngjae avait attrapé son menton entre ses doigts et froncé ses sourcils, lui donnant un air plongé dans ses pensées qui ne collait pas vraiment à son personnage. Alors, Himchan tira une guitare du trépied accroché à la cloison avec précaution et s'approcha de Zelo. Il lui demanda de la tenir un moment et il obéit, prenant l'instrument entre ses bras. Elle était très légère, vraiment agréable, et le bois était lisse et pâle. L'éclisse était d'un marron légèrement plus foncé. En constatant que la caisse était suffisamment plus petite que son torse, Himchan se tourna vers Youngjae.

\- Elle est bien, celle-là, non ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle rend bien, _acquiesça Youngjae, arrêtant sa recherche_.

Ils se concentrèrent alors, analysant chaque détail pour voir si tout collait. Zelo resta timide, même s'il savait que les regards n'étaient pas directement dirigés vers lui mais plutôt sur la guitare qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sans force, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Himchan leva finalement ses yeux vers lui avec un air satisfait. Il avait retrouvé son air sympathique.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Hein ? Ah, euh.. oui, _bégaya Zelo_.

Alors Himchan eut un sourire, lui retira la guitare des bras et la présenta à Youngjae qui lui indiqua rapidement le prix du produit. Il la rangea ensuite dans un étui et la redonna à son ami qui laissa l'argent sur le comptoir. Il commença alors à partir, suivi de près par Zelo qui se retourna pour voir Youngjae faire quelques signes de main dans sa direction. Il y répondit légèrement avant d'accélérer le pas pour ne pas perdre Himchan de vue. Arrivés dehors, celui-ci lui tendit l'instrument qu'il prit en tremblant presque. Il sembla un moment hésitant, puis cette hésitation se remplaça par de la confusion.

\- Quoi ? Si tu veux apprendre à jouer, il faut déjà que tu en aies une, _rit-il devant son visage confus_.

Et ainsi le cerveau de Zelo s'arrêta de tourner. Himchan venait de lui acheter sa première guitare, ce n'était visiblement pas une blague. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de faire un gigantesque pas en direction de son rêve, ça le troublait. Pendant presque dix ans, ça n'avait rien donné. Maintenant, c'était comme si tout allait trop vite. S'il dormait, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait continuer de vivre de cette manière-là, de voir la plupart de ses problèmes se résoudre et de trouver des solutions pour résoudre les autres. Cette journée était la bonne, sans aucun doute.

\- Pour l'argent.. _commença-t-il_.

\- Laisse tomber, _le coupa Himchan_. C'est un cadeau.

Il l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à un parc un peu à l'écart de la ville, sans ajouter un mot, ne lui laissant pas tellement le choix, comme pour l'appartement. Ils étaient auparavant passés devant le bar et il avait récupéré sa guitare dans la voiture, avant de trainer Zelo dans la direction d'un banc au milieu d'une vaste étendue d'herbe, sous un gigantesque arbre qui leur offrirait le peu d'ombre que procurait le soleil dissimulé par une grosse masse de nuages gris pâle. L'herbe était encore étonnement verte malgré la saison et les feuilles tombaient au ralenti, balayant le paysage de leur couleur orangée, s'écrasant ensuite avec lenteur sur le sol légèrement boueux. Le chemin de cailloux blancs qui les conduisit jusqu'au fameux banc crissait sous leurs pieds et, une fois arrivés, Himchan se laissa tomber sur le siège, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de bois. Il fit signe à Zelo de s'asseoir et celui-ci obéit, voyant alors son ami sortir son instrument de son étui. Il y appliqua un capodastre et lui en tendit un. Il s'en saisit, sortit également sa guitare, ne réalisant toujours pas parfaitement que c'était la sienne, et la plaçant sur ses jambes, il chercha le bon endroit sur le manche pour placer le petit outil.

Himchan lui expliqua d'abord où le mettre avant de commencer à évoquer toutes sortes de choses qu'il devait probablement connaître avant de se lancer dans l'apprentissage même de l'instrument. Il lui accorda l'instrument en lui disant qu'il apprendrait à le faire au fur et à mesure, joua quelques notes pour vérifier sous le regard émerveillé de Zelo avant de lui repasser sa guitare. Alors, en guise d'exemple, il attrapa la sienne et la plaça sous son bras pour lui montrer comment bien se positionner, éviter les gênes, les douleurs dans le bras, ce genre de choses. Les heures passèrent durant lesquelles Zelo n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Absorbé par les paroles de son « professeur », il l'écoutait avec attention, ne souhaitant pas perdre un seul mot des nombreuses longues explications qui se dérivaient et amenaient d'autres sujets qu'il fallait également approfondir. Son coeur battait fort et vite, il était si enthousiasmé que ses doigts tremblaient. Il était également nerveux, ses mains étaient moites et il s'efforçait de respirer lentement pour se calmer. Un peu plus tard, quand Himchan l'estima prêt, il commença à lui apprendre à faire des notes et des accords simples, utilisant quelques morceaux connus et simplifiés en guise d'exemples pour un débutant. Zelo ayant déjà une bonne connaissance du solfège, les notes et les rythmes ne furent pas trop compliqués à assimiler, mais il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à désynchroniser ses deux mains. Himchan était étonnement patient avec lui, malgré les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait tendance à commettre à cause de l'angoisse. Il réussit rapidement à le mettre en confiance et ce fut presque normal de l'écouter parler théorie et pratique pendant de longues minutes, sans lâcher un seul mot, totalement hypnotisé par les doigts glissant sur les cordes qui produisaient alors ce son qu'il aimait tant. Himchan jouait parfaitement bien, c'était presque éblouissant, il communiquait un sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être dès qu'un son résonnait dans la caisse de son instrument. Il se surprit même à se demander quel genre de métier il pouvait faire avec un tel talent, où si c'était juste un passe-temps.

Mais le cours dû prendre fin et c'est avec regret que Zelo rangea sa guitare dans son étui. Himchan se leva avec un sourire, le rassura en lui assurant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, et il retrouva un air plus décontracté tout en descendant le chemin blanc, suivi de près par Zelo. Ainsi, ils retournèrent au bar en discutant de choses plutôt banales, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et ils se stoppèrent près de la voiture d'Himchan. Zelo, par pure précaution envers sa mère, lui demanda de garder son instrument en sécurité pour lui, ce qu'il accepta, compréhensif.

\- Au fait, ton ami, il va bien ? _Demanda-t-il subitement_.

Zelo ne comprit pas tout d'abord, puis s'étonna ensuite d'entendre Himchan parler de Taehyung. Il comprit à son air grave qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez lui. La marque dans son cou n'était visiblement pas passée inaperçue.

\- Il s'en remet doucement.. _répondit-il évasivement, la question ayant fait ressurgir son inquiétude_.

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, demande moi.

Il le remercia et le regarda retourner au bar en lui faisant un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir. Il souffla et se tourna dans la direction qu'il devait prendre pour retourner à l'appartement, les pensées de nouveau préoccupées par l'idée que Taehyung pourrait avoir de grosses séquelles après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Il se retrouva alors de nouveau devant la porte close de l'appartement et enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Il ouvrit doucement et rentra sans bruit, refermant derrière lui. Il avança jusqu'au salon et constata avec un sourire que Taehyung dormait toujours sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas changé de position, probablement était-il trop fatigué pour bouger même quand il était couché. Zelo attrapa une couverture dans un placard et le couvrit rapidement, avant de se diriger jusqu'à la cuisine pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent manger correctement le soir.

Zelo resta collé aux fourneaux pendant le reste de l'après-midi, cherchant sur internet des recettes simples à faire avec ce qu'il avait dans son frigo. Il avait cuisiné plusieurs choses, se disant que son ami aurait sûrement très faim après avoir sauté trois repas. Il se retourna pour regarder la cuisson du riz quand il remarqua que Taehyung s'était réveillé. Il marchait difficilement jusqu'à lui, probablement avait-il encore pas mal de courbatures. Il avait cependant récupéré des couleurs et affichait son habituelle tête de personne qui vient de se lever. Ses cheveux étaient littéralement dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient encore voilés de fatigue et même si ses cernes étaient moins foncées, elles étaient toujours présentes. Il avança à moitié endormi jusqu'à la cuisine, s'appuya sur l'épaule de Zelo et posa son menton sur sa main. Il le regarda faire un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le métal de la chaine en argent lui effleurer le petit doigt. Il tourna un regard intéressé vers le pendentif brillant et releva ses yeux interrogateurs vers Zelo qui n'eut pas besoin de parole pour comprendre.

\- C'est Himchan qui me l'a donné, _expliqua-t-il_.

\- Mais ça a l'air d'être de valeur, non ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mais il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il ne le mettait plus beaucoup.

Taehyung sembla cependant rester septique. Zelo comprenait, évidemment. Lui aussi, il avait trouvé cela étrange au départ. Il trouvait d'ailleurs toujours cela étrange. Mais il avait cessé de s'en inquiéter, il en prenait soin et si un jour Himchan voulait le récupérer, il le lui redonnerait, point. C'était certes vraiment intriguant, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre raison que la gentillesse pour qu'il lui donne un bijou qui avait l'air aussi important. Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu le faire, à sa place. Ainsi son meilleur ami sembla s'apaiser et ils purent manger dans un calme cependant inhabituel. Taehyung n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa gaieté naturelle et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il allait certainement rester encore silencieux et renfermé encore quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, et il espérait que ça finirait par passer.

Les heures qui suivirent furent plutôt banales, Zelo s'installa dans le canapé et explora les chaines de la TV, pendant que Taehyung somnolait dans un coin, pourtant éveillé, le regard dans le vague. Alors, après quelques minutes de recherches peu fructueuses, il laissa tomber la télécommande sur l'un des coussins et poussa un long soupir d'ennui. Son meilleur ami eut pour réflexe de relever le regard, et Zelo lut dans ses yeux qu'il se sentait mal. Il sut au moment où il croisa son iris qu'ils devaient parler, et que c'était le bon instant. Il voulut entamer la conversation quand il fut soudainement coupé.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ce soir ? _Demanda Taehyung, visiblement inquiet d'être tout seul_.

Zelo sembla se détendre, il lui parlait et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Même si le sujet n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'aborder, c'était Taehyung, son meilleur ami, et pas n'importe qui. Il lui devait bien ça.

\- J'ai eu des problèmes avec ma mère.. je ne compte pas rentrer avant un moment.

Taehyung ne sembla pas avoir besoin de plus d'explications et pourtant Zelo commença à tout lui détailler, laissant apparaitre sur son visage une expression décontractée. Il raconta la soirée où il avait rencontré Himchan, puis l'incident avec sa mère, sa fuite et sa nuit chez Daehyun. Il n'omit pas même la moindre petite chose, décrivant parfois l'environnement, comme s'il faisait un récit, qu'il s'apprêtait à le publier et qu'il voulait un avis expert. Son ami écoutait avec attention, fronçait parfois les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement et étouffait de petits rires lorsqu'il avait entendu quelque chose d'amusant. Ses yeux étaient humides, non pas parce qu'il était triste mais parce qu'il se sentait bien. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti pendant plusieurs semaines, il revenait brusquement à lui et pouvoir enfin apercevoir un peu de lumière de nouveau l'emplit de bonheur jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Et les recherches sur ton père, elles avancent ? _S'enquit-il_. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- J'ai pensé abandonner, _avoua Zelo_. Je ne trouve rien, j'ai pas assez d'infos. C'est à peine si je connais son nom et son prénom, et encore je suis pas sûr que ce soit les bons. Mais, finalement, j'ai envie de continuer à essayer. Qui sait, un jour ça pourrait finir par donner quelque chose.

Il comptait continuer à parler mais s'arrêta quand son portable qui était posé face contre la table se mit à sonner. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui appelait et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix qui hurlait presque à son oreille. Sehun, qui semblait plutôt essoufflé de l'autre côté de la ligne, était visiblement très enthousiaste et il ne tarda pas à annoncer pourquoi. Au Black Bear se déroulait une fête à thème, soirées très fréquentes dans ce bar qui aimait visiblement sortir du lot. Il les invita à s'y rendre en leur assurant qu'il leur fournirait les costumes et les accessoires une fois qu'ils seraient sur place, puisqu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir une sorte d'uniforme. Zelo se tourna vers Taehyung pour lui demander s'il voulait y aller ou s'il préférait se reposer, et son ami n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, ils décidèrent de se préparer pour ce qui s'annonçait être une longue soirée de détente pour leur changer les idées.

Zelo entra dans le bar suivi de Taehyung. Sehun les avait fait pénétrer par l'arrière du Black Bear, et ils montèrent des escaliers sombres et étroits pour atteindre une sorte de petite chambre qui servait probablement de coulisses aux chanteurs et chanteuses qui venaient parfois faire des représentations. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La pièce était blanche, contrairement à l'étage d'en dessous, et de vieux meubles en bois occupaient la moitié de l'espace, ne laissant que très peu de place au final. Il y avait même un lit, pour une raison qui lui échappait, en face, une petite commode avec des affaires de toute sorte, des miroirs sur les murs un peu partout, et des chaises en bois vernis à l'assise recouverte d'osier. L'ensemble était très banal et bucolique, contrastant avec l'ambiance lumineuse et moderne qui régnait en bas. Sehun leur tendit deux grandes housses à vêtements, choisissant bien laquelle irait à Zelo et l'autre à Taehyung. Il quitta ensuite la chambre en leur annonçant qu'il les attendrait. Taehyung retira alors son t-shirt noir, dévoilant ainsi son dos couvert d'hématomes et de striures blanches. Zelo évita de trop les fixer et de lui poser des questions, sachant parfaitement qu'il se braquerait s'il le faisait, et il ne voulait pas ruiner la soirée. Il se déshabilla alors à son tour, et il entendit un léger « oh » dans son dos qui attisa toute sa curiosité. Il se retourna pour voir son ami déballer le costume d'un air intéressé. C'était un smoking noir, simple, à l'exception près qu'il était parcouru de trainées rose fluo, rappelant la décoration colorée du bar. Il enfila la chemise ébène, le pantalon de même couleur, puis passa la veste et constata que tout était parfaitement à sa taille. Sehun pouvait être vraiment effrayant. Alors, il chercha si rien ne restait dans la housse et tira un masque de bal noir orné de décorations roses qu'il regarda un moment sans comprendre. Une soirée masquée. Sérieusement ?

Taehyung ne put retenir un rire qui résonna dans la pièce. Sehun les avait invités à une sorte de bal masqué. C'était tellement cliché qu'il avait même fini par se moquer de cette idée. Il enfila cependant le masque sans rechigner et se regarda dans le miroir, prenant un air de noble. L'ensemble allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux, on aurait presque dit que tout avait été prévu à l'avance. Mais Sehun n'avait pas pu faire ça, si ?

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ? _Demanda-t-il avec un ton hautain pour se moquer de sa tenue_.

Zelo se mit à rire à son tour, emmenant de nouveau son ami dans un fou rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Quand ils se stoppèrent enfin, leur ventre était douloureux et les muscles de leurs joues leur faisaient mal. Mais ils se sentaient mieux. Zelo ouvrit alors sa housse et tira un costume identique à celui de Taehyung, à l'exception près qu'il était noir et bleu. Il tira le masque accordé à sa tenue et l'enfila également, manquant de repartir dans un fou rire en voyant l'air que ça lui donnait.

Ils finirent par descendre tous les deux, le visage dissimulé sous leur façade. Ils rentrèrent alors dans la salle bondée dont la musique perçait brutalement les tympans à coups de percussions. Ils jouèrent des coudes, traversant la piste de danse où des femmes masquées se trémoussaient, essayant de temps en temps de les emporter avec elles, Zelo repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait la foule qui les attaquait. Quand il sortit enfin de cette vague de chaleur intense, il se demanda pourquoi ils leur avaient donné des costumes si épais. Taehyung s'échappa lui aussi de la prison de corps en soufflant. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table vide et reprirent leur respiration. Alors, venant du bar, il put apercevoir une silhouette qu'il reconnut rapidement sans aucune difficulté, malgré son masque noir et rouge et son costume de même couleur. L'homme qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Himchan s'approchait et s'assit auprès d'eux avec un sourire. Zelo le regarda curieusement quand il glissa un bras derrière Taehyung et qu'il le posa sur le dossier d'un air parfaitement décontracté. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention, et pourtant cela l'intrigua grandement. Himchan agissait de façon si à l'aise avec lui que c'en était étrange.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? _Les interpella-t-il_. Le thème vous plait ?

Taehyung hocha alors rapidement la tête avec un sourire, et cela provoqua davantage encore la curiosité déjà imminente de Zelo. Il décida finalement de ne pas s'en préoccuper, après tout il était venu pour se décontracter et pas pour s'inquiéter encore plus. Himchan leur expliqua où trouver des boissons, en particulier fraiches, qu'ils avaient juste à donner son nom, qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de payer. Il leur présenta de loin les habitués du bar : Junho, un type de taille normale un peu énergique sachant apparemment danser avec classe, puisque d'après Himchan, les filles s'arrachaient presque les cheveux entre elles pour être avec lui sur la piste. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume pour bouger plus confortablement et avoir moins chaud. Ensuite, Junhyung, plutôt renfermé mais apparemment beaucoup moins timide après plusieurs verres. Il avait une tête et un air de gamin, mais il était en réalité bien plus mature que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et enfin, Baro, une véritable pile électrique qui ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre les tables pour discuter avec les gens qu'il reconnaissait ou avec qui il avait envie de faire connaissance. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'arrêter à leur table où il s'assit sans gêne près de Zelo.

\- T'es nouveau, toi, _constata-t-il avec un sourire_.

Zelo le regard du coin de l'oeil, n'appréciant pas vraiment la façon dont il le jugeait. Il hocha simplement la tête pour ne pas se causer d'ennuis, sous le regard persistant du nouveau venu. Soudainement, Baro lui donna une forte tape sur l'omoplate et lâcha un rire bruyant. Il se retint de le repousser brusquement. Il mettait sincèrement son sang-froid en jeu.

\- T'es nouveau et en plus t'es coincé !

Il continua de rire avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plus loin. Il s'en alla alors, au plus grand soulagement de Zelo. Sehun lui disait souvent qu'il était un peu coincé, qu'il avait tendance à être trop prudent. Mais, l'entendre de la bouche d'une personne qui ne le connaissait pas et d'un ton moqueur par dessus tout, ça l'avait légèrement irrité. Il respira fortement sous le regard rassurant d'Himchan qui avait compris et calma ses sens en ébullition. Il se leva alors, et remettant sa veste de costume en place, il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je vais au toilettes, _les prévint-il_.

\- Tu sais où c'est ? _S'étonna Taehyung_.

\- Oui, j'ai vu l'indication tout à l'heure. Je reviens bientôt.

Taehyung sembla se rassurer à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et Zelo prit la direction des toilettes pour homme, traversant de nouveau une foule extrêmement dense, envahi par la vague brûlante des corps. Son masque toujours sur sa tête, il rentra dans la pièce qu'il pensa vide avant d'y voir quelqu'un, penché sur le lavabot. Il était habillé d'un costume noir et or, c'était le seul, d'ailleurs. Tous les autres avaient des vêtements avec une couleur assortie au bar, mais lui, il était différent. Le haut de son visage était caché par un masque complètement doré, le distinguant certainement beaucoup dans la foule. Il devait briller, être remarqué, tout le monde devait savoir qui il était puisqu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'important. Mais lui, il ne savait pas, même s'il avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, ses muscles étaient crispés et il avait l'air prêt à tourner de l'oeil. Zelo s'approcha de lui sans réfléchir.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Le visage dissimulé se tourna vers lui mais même après quelques secondes, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors où ils ne firent que se regarder, et Zelo chercha pendant ce temps où il avait rencontré cette personne. Ce regard, il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé au moins une fois. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'inconnu se redressa et le toisa un moment, et il se paralysa sous ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ayant totalement oublié qu'il avait eu envie de se rafraichir les idées. Les deux iris noirs plantés dans les siens lui faisaient l'effet d'une douche froide, mais ça n'était pas totalement désagréable. Alors l'homme fit un pas et il cessa même de respirer. Il le vit avancer vers lui et son coeur balança davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le contourne et quitte les toilettes sans un mot. Zelo resta figé encore un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon, avant de brusquement recommencer à respirer. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et quitta lui aussi la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il chercha l'inconnu du regard mais ne le trouva pas même après plusieurs minutes de recherche. Il décida alors de retourner voir Taehyung qui devait maintenant l'attendre depuis un moment. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'à la table où son ami était quelques temps plus tôt avant de constater qu'il avait disparu. Le duvet de sa nuque se hérissa sous la panique. Il avait été négligent et son meilleur ami avait disparu pendant qu'il était ailleurs. Et si un ami de son beau père l'avait reconnu ? Et s'il lui avait dit où le trouver ? Et s'il était venu le chercher ? Zelo ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'enfonça dans la foule pour analyser tous les masques et les visages dissimulés en dessous. Il fut emmené par le courant humain, tournant dans tous les sens, perdant ses repères tandis qu'il observait avec attention chaque détail du Black Bear pour y trouver un visage familier. Constatant que les recherches au milieu d'une centaine de personnes ne servaient à rien, il sortit de la piste de danse et se dirigea jusqu'au bar, pour l'instant l'endroit le plus calme de la soirée. C'est quand il entreprit d'aller voir aux toilettes si Taehyung n'avait pas essayé de le rejoindre qu'il le vit, assit au près du comptoir avec Himchan, sirotant une boisson qu'on lui avait probablement offerte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta de bouger et surtout de paniquer. Son ami souriait, il avait l'air heureux et apaisé. Himchan parlait et il l'écoutait, et même s'il ne pouvait pas percevoir leur conversation, Zelo savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, tout allait bien. Il fit alors demi-tour pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires et les laissa tranquille.

Il chercha avec moins d'activation l'homme intriguant habillé en doré. Il ne parvenait pas à le trouver et c'en était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il devait se détacher du lot. Après quelques minutes, il abandonna. Il n'arrêta pas de tourner en rond et c'était fortement possible qu'ils se soient déjà croisés plusieurs fois sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le masque lui réduisait le champ de vision, et les lumières qui clignotaient et qui l'aveuglaient n'était pas pour l'aider. Il s'assit donc à une table vide d'où il pouvait facilement jeter un coup d'oeil à l'état de Taehyung et commanda un verre de limonade qu'il but avec lenteur, prenant son temps. Il écoutait la musique assourdissante sans vraiment y prêter attention, plongé dans sa bulle, enfermé dans un endroit coupé du monde extérieur. Les cris et les rires ne l'atteignaient plus, il était parfaitement à l'aise malgré le bruit et la foule. Mais, doucement, il commença à fatiguer et sa bulle se perça quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et constata que le Black Bear s'était presque vidé de monde, seuls les habitués restaient encore. L'horloge fluorescente accrochée au mur indiquait quatre heures trente du matin. Il leva les yeux vers Taehyung qui lui fit un léger sourire. Il comprit de suite qu'il voulait rentrer et, étant légèrement épuisé lui aussi, ils quittèrent tous les deux le bar sur un accord commun.

Zelo poussa la porte de l'appartement et laissa Taehyung entrer avant lui. Ils retirèrent rapidement leurs chaussures, toujours habillés de leur costume, ayant déjà retiré leur masque depuis un moment. Ils se déshabillèrent, rangèrent les vêtements dans les housses de Sehun qu'ils avaient récupérées avant de partir, et s'habillèrent pour aller se coucher. Zelo accompagna son meilleur ami jusqu'à son lit et le regarda se coucher. Totalement étalé sur le matelas, Taehyung tira la couverture sur son corps et tourna ses yeux vers lui.

\- C'était vraiment sympa, merci, _le remercia-t-il_. Et Himchan est quelqu'un de bien.

Zelo lui répondit avec un sourire et éteignit la lumière. Taehyung n'allait visiblement pas avoir de problème pour dormir, la fatigue faisant son travail. Il quitta alors la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et il s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand un cliquetis qu'il commençait à bien connaître attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour voir s'il avait correctement fermé la porte mais il se pétrifia en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Il chercha quelque chose pour se défendre du regard, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume et qu'il reconnaisse le costume noir et or de l'inconnu dans les toilettes. Il le regarda enlever ses chaussures et relever la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Zelo sut alors où il l'avait déjà aperçu. C'était le même type, celui de la ruelle, celui qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper, « B ». Et ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier un tel visage. Il le regarda se redresser et son expression prit un aspect plus dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? _Demanda-t-il, même si son ton laissait plus entendre une menace qu'une question_.

Zelo resta paralysé, le temps que les mots atteignent ses tympans. Chez lui ? Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Mais quand il avisa la clé que l'homme tenait dans sa grande main, parfaitement identique à la sienne, il ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos. La nourriture dans les placards et dans le frigo.. tout prenait enfin sens maintenant. Himchan avait probablement omit qu'il vivait ici, ou avait oublié de les prévenir. Mais Zelo sut au moment où l'inconnu fit un pas en avant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester dans l'appartement encore longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 3

_C'était le même type, celui de la ruelle, celui qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper, « B ». Et ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier un tel visage. Il le regarda se redresser et son expression prit un aspect plus dur._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? Demanda-t-il, même si son ton laissait plus entendre une menace qu'une question._

_Zelo resta paralysé, le temps que les mots atteignent ses tympans. Chez lui ? Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Mais quand il avisa la clé que l'homme tenait dans sa grande main, parfaitement identique à la sienne, il ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos. La nourriture dans les placards et dans le frigo.. tout prenait enfin sens maintenant. Himchan avait probablement omit qu'il vivait ici, ou avait oublié de les prévenir. Mais Zelo sut au moment où l'inconnu fit un pas en avant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester dans l'appartement encore longtemps._

.-.

« B » se tenait toujours droit, et portait toujours sur lui ce regard que Zelo haissait tant, un mélange parfait de dédain et de dégoût. Presque le même que celui de sa mère, celui qu'elle portait sur lui quand elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Ils se fixèrent si longtemps qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, devant ces yeux qu'il ne pouvait soutenir sans trembler. Son coeur battait vite, il craignait ce qui allait se passer. Allait-il le frapper ? Pire, peut-être même le tuer ? Dans un certain sens c'était peu probable, la surprise lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Mais c'est seulement quand il le contourna que Zelo comprit qu'il était maintenant le plus en danger. Il sentait l'alcool et le tabac, son parfum se répandait dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Son odeur forte lui rappelait celle du bar où travaillait sa génitrice, c'était la même à quelques détails près. Il toussa un peu et se retourna pour le voir s'allonger nonchalamment sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que.. ?! _S'énerva-t-il_.

Mais il était installé confortablement et sa tête bascula soudainement sur le côté, tout ceci pendant que ses deux yeux noirs se fermèrent. Zelo n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Il venait de s'endormir en quelques secondes. Ce type était tellement déchiré qu'il avait même oublié qu'il n'était pas seul et que des inconnus logeaient visiblement chez lui. Il se contentait juste de presque s'évanouir sans y prêter aucune attention. Il allait devenir fou. Il se rua jusqu'à lui et lui lança un coussin du fauteuil sur le visage pour espérer le réveiller, mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement rauque. Il le regarda un moment et finit par s'asseoir au sol avec un soupir. Appuyant son dos contre la table basse, il planta ses yeux sur le plafond blanc. Même s'il arrivait miraculeusement à le réveiller, que pourrait-il lui dire de toute manière ? Probablement rien. Il était chez lui, apparemment. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, loin de là. Il risquait de se faire jeter dehors s'il osait.

Ainsi, quand il se réveilla, il analysa un moment la situation. La main de l'inconnu était nonchalamment posée sur son épaule et il la retira avec précaution, la déposant son son torse, qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration lente et régulière. Il se leva sans bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement debout, et que la douleur d'avoir dormi une nuit assis sur le sol dur ne se manifeste. Il sentit un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer dans sa paume. Il pensait avoir réussi à ne pas réveiller « B » quand Taehyung sortit en trombe de sa chambre, à pas lourds, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, provoquant ainsi l'ouverture soudaine des yeux de l'intrus. Aveuglé par une peur étonnante et presque incontrôlable, son meilleur ami ne constata même pas sa présence et commença ainsi à déblatérer tous ses problèmes à une vitesse surhumaine. Sa mère était revenue de son voyage d'affaires et s'étonna de ne pas le voir à la maison un dimanche matin. Elle voulait qu'il revienne, vexée qu'il ne soit pas là pour la saluer, même s'il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était chez un ami. Elle s'était énervée de l'autre côté de la ligne et lui avait sévèrement ordonné de revenir. Il était dans un état de panique difficilement réprimable. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver s'il y retournait. Il allait encore devoir affronter son beau-père et ses mains grasses, ses sourires malsains, ses caresses répugnantes.. et bien plus encore.

\- Zelo, Zelo.. je veux pas y aller.. je veux pas.. _balbutia-t-il, perdu dans ses propres mots_.

Zelo s'approcha de lui et le calma en lui prenant les deux épaules, le secouant légèrement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et le faire redescendre sur Terre. Il le rassura petit à petit sous les yeux de l'inconnu qui les observait depuis un moment déjà d'un air intéressé, même s'il ne comprenait pas totalement la situation. Taehyung le remarqua finalement et tourna un regard confus vers Zelo, n'assimilant probablement pas ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? _S'enquit-il, sûrement peu habitué à voir des inconnus débarquer soudainement un beau matin_.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis.

Taehyung acquiesça, encore désorienté par l'effroi qui commençait doucement à s'estomper. Zelo décida de prendre en main la situation. Il appela Himchan sans tarder, se rappelant de l'aide qu'il lui avait généreusement proposée, oubliant totalement l'histoire de l'appartement et de son mystérieux propriétaire, trop préoccupé pour cela. Il lui demanda alors rapidement de venir chercher Taehyung et de le garder avec lui au Black Bear, en sécurité, le temps qu'il revienne après avoir accompli ce qu'il devait faire. Ainsi, leur ami arriva quelques minutes plus tard et entra dans l'appartement avec un sourire. Il croisa le regard de « B » et s'empressa de détourner les yeux, perdant son air enjoué, attisant une curiosité jusqu'ici inconnue à l'intérieur de Zelo. Il partit ensuite, guidant Taehyung, une main posée au creux de ses reins dans un geste plutôt protecteur et rempli d'une proximité qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Il se secoua pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et fila à sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements. Il passa ensuite son manteau et mit ses chaussures, puis posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir.

\- Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu fous là, _tonna une voix rauque dans son dos_.

Zelo s'étonna un instant de constater qu'il était toujours là. Il s'était étrangement habitué à sa présence, le fait qu'il soit assis dans le canapé était presque devenu un acquis, une évidence. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à le trouver là de toute façon, quand il rentrerait également. Il s'adaptait trop vite aux changements qui s'opéraient, ça le terrifiait.

\- On en parlera plus tard, _répondit-il_. Je suis occupé pour le moment.

Il n'entendit pas un mot de plus et c'est ce qui le décida à partir. Il prit une ruelle étroite et rejoignit la route qu'il avait déjà pris quelques jours plus tôt pour aller chez Taehyung, se rappelant du moment où il s'était retrouvé dans un cul de sac et où ce « B » l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Il ne semblait pas se rappeler de lui et c'était probablement mieux comme ça, il ne voulait pas plus de problème qu'il n'en avait déjà. Quand il arriva et qu'il mit un pied sur le chemin de cailloux blancs, il vit la face du beau-père de son meilleur ami par la fenêtre du salon et déglutit difficilement. Quand la mère de Taehyung le reconnut, elle se jeta en dehors de la maison et le harcela de questions plus ou moins discrètes sur son fils, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait, et pourquoi son nouveau mari s'acharnait à lui dire qu'il avait fugué la maison. Jetant un regard sur la porte ouverte de la bâtisse, il constata avec un sourire mesquin que le soûlard avait rangé ses bouteilles de bière et ses sachets de chips et les avait troqué contre un gros bouquet de fleurs. Quel faux-cul.

\- Taehyung vit avec moi, _expliqua Zelo_. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? _Insista-t-elle_. Taehyung est très bien ici !

\- Parce que vous n'avez rien vu, _répliqua-t-il sur un ton rempli de reproches_.

Zelo vit une énorme vague de questions envahir le regard de la mère de son ami. Mais il n'était pas disposé à répondre à celles-ci davantage. Tout l'énervait trop ici : l'inconscience d'une femme naïve, la violence d'un homme abusif et cette maison trop parfaite pour l'être réellement. Tout puait le faux, exactement comme chez lui. Combien de larmes exactement avaient été versées sur le carrelage de ce faux cocon ? Combien de gouttes de sang avaient été répandues sur les murs, et combien d'heures Taehyung avait-il passé à nettoyer la pourriture laissée par son beau père aussi bien sur lui que chez lui ? Combien de nuits avait-il passé sans dormir, les yeux écarquillés dans l'obscurité d'une chambre souillée ? Combien de cauchemars avait-il fait avant de devenir insomniaque ? Et surtout, comment sa mère avait-elle pu rester dans l'ignorance jusqu'ici, alors que son précieux fils se faisait abuser dans la pièce adjacente ?

\- Ne lui demandez plus de rentrer, s'il vous plait. Même si vous appelez, on ne répondra plus.

Ainsi, Zelo fit volte-face sans entendre un mot. Il avança de quelques pas, passa le petit portillon noir, et continua alors malgré les protestations qui commençaient à monter crescendo dans son dos. Il devait protéger son meilleur ami, et ce même de ses propres parents. Il devait le préserver de l'aveuglement de sa mère et de la cruauté de son beau-père. D'un autre point de vue, son acte pouvait sembler insensible et irréfléchi mais c'était le seul moyen, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il lui avait fallu faire un choix et il l'avait fait sans plus d'hésitation. Zelo retourna finalement au Black Bear d'un pas ferme et décidé, pour y récupérer Taehyung, et enfin régler de problème d'appartement avec Himchan et l'inconnu, dont il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas demandé le nom. C'est dans cette optique qu'il tourna dans la rue où se trouvait le fameux bar, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Daehyun, se retournant et le reconnaissant après quelques secondes, lui fit de grands signes pour le saluer avec un grand sourire. Zelo esquissa le même, se décontractant, et s'avança pour le rejoindre. Son ami passa son bras sur ses épaules pour se sentir plus grand et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, lui demanda si ça allait, si son problème s'était réglé.. mais Zelo avait également des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas un peu loin de chez toi ?

\- Je passe aider un ami, _avoua-t-il_. Ce mec est incapable de se débrouiller sans moi !

Zelo eut un sourire devant la réaction de Daehyun. C'était du grand lui, il n'avait pas changé c'en était perturbant. Il aperçut quelqu'un un peu plus loin et son ami lui indiqua directement qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. Il se précipita alors vers la ruelle où la personne avait disparu en lui promettant qu'il se débrouillerait pour revenir le voir bientôt. Zelo rentra alors dans le bar, récupéra Taehyung et demanda à parler à Himchan. Junho, l'un des habitués qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer, était assis à une chaise un peu plus loin et sirotait un verre d'alcool, ce en plein milieu de la journée, apparemment ça ne lui posait pas de souci. Il lui lança un regard sûr de lui tandis que Zelo crispait tous ses muscles sous son air arrogant qu'il le hérissait.

\- Himchan est quelqu'un d'occupé, gamin. Il peut pas faire du baby-sitting, _l'informa-t-il d'un ton rempli de sarcasme_.

Zelo eut du mal à croire qu'Himchan baignait tous les soirs dans cette ambiance de discrimination et de dénigration. C'était quelqu'un de bien qui pourrissait au milieu des cadavres qui servaient de clients à cet endroit. Il eut envie de lui répondre et de lui balancer tout ce qu'il trouvait sous sa main au visage. Ce type se permettait de les juger alors qu'il ne savait rien, absolument rien. Mais, avec difficulté, il garda son sang-froid et attrapa Taehyung par le poignet pour le tirer hors du bâtiment, sous les rires d'amusement de l'ignoble personne dans leur dos. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement sans un mot de plus, et en pénétrant dans le salon, à l'endroit où Zelo aurait dû apercevoir « B » en train de ronfler tranquillement, personne n'y était. Il lâcha finalement Taehyung et vérifia toutes les pièces une par une, constatant par la suite qu'il avait disparu. Il était parti sans rien dire. Un sentiment amer prit doucement place dans sa poitrine et il s'empressa de le chasser, n'en comprenant pas la cause. Il était parti, et c'était mieux comme ça après tout. Taehyung et lui pourraient continuer de vivre tranquillement sans se soucier du reste. Il se força à ne pas y penser dans les heures qui suivirent. Elles furent trop banales, son meilleur ami végétait dans le canapé pendant qu'il griffonnait des paroles sur une feuille en papier. C'était devenu leur quotidien, les blagues débiles et les jeux enfantins s'étaient complètement évaporés, ils avaient soudainement grandi, étaient passés à un stade adulte sans phase de transition pour les préparer. Zelo ne le supportait plus, il s'ennuyait des paroles insensées de son meilleur ami, de ses gaffes amusantes et de ses farces de mauvais goût. Il serrait ses doigts avec force sur son cahier, pliant le carton, il n'arrivait plus à le faire rire, à le faire sourire. Les seuls moments où ses lèvres s'étiraient, c'était quand ils parlaient d'Himchan. Et même si au fond, il se sentait un peu délaissé et exclu, il était quand même heureux de trouver une once de bonheur dans l'existence de son meilleur ami. Si voir Himchan lui faisait du bien, alors il fallait que ça continue. Il ne pouvait pas agir égoïstement par caprice.

La sonnerie brutale de son téléphone le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il poussa un long soupir en avisant le nom indiqué sur l'écran et répondit avec lassitude, cependant tout de même un peu heureux. Sehun lui demandait, pour la énième fois, de le rejoindre au bar. Zelo se leva, prévint Taehyung qui ne trouva rien à y redire, et s'habilla rapidement sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il mettait pour sortir. Il alla jusqu'au Black Bear en trainant des pieds, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, l'écharpe serrée autour du cou. A peine eut-il passé la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée que Sehun se jeta sur lui pour lui monter dessus en riant. Zelo retrouva un sourire qu'il était difficile de lui faire apparaître ces derniers temps et son ami sembla presque fier de l'obtenir. Il le poussa jusqu'au comptoir où il le força à s'asseoir et lui désigna le barman du menton.

\- Je te l'ai pas encore présenté ! _Constata-t-il_. C'est Jongup, le type le plus cool du monde.

Zelo l'avait déjà aperçu, ce n'était pas difficile de le remarquer puisque c'était lui qui servait toutes les boissons et qui balayait de temps en temps la foule du regard avec un air si absorbé par son travail. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche finement rayée de gris, surmontée d'un veston noir ceinté, soulignant sa silhouette bien dessinée. Un pantalon noir d'une matière étrange orné d'une ceinture noire à l'effet vernis complétait l'uniforme habituel d'un barman. Quoi de plus normal, puisque c'était son métier. Au poignet, il avait une grosse montre qui semblait coûteuse, et Zelo se surprit à se demander comment il avait pu se payer un bijou pareil avec un petit boulot comme celui-ci. Mais, il dégageait quelque chose, le genre de sentiment qui faisait de lui bien plus que le simple garçon qui s'occupait des verres. Il y avait bien plus, il en était certain.

\- Il est pas très bavard au début, _continua Sehun_, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien tu verras. Et c'est un danseur de fou ! Il est juste trop timide pour quitter son petit bar et se lancer sur la piste de danse.

Jongup lui lança un regard qu'il comprit désintéressé mais qui voulait dire bien d'autres choses. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de coiffer, à moins que ce soit volontaire. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers un client qui lui criait le nom d'une boisson et s'empressa de la préparer. Ses gestes étaient experts, il semblait avoir vraiment l'habitude, comme si ça avait été son métier depuis toujours. Il ajoutait un alcool, puis un autre, le mélange changeait de couleur, puis il versait le tout dans un grand verre, y ajoutait une rondelle d'un fruit qui s'accorderait bien au goût, mettait une paille noire, un petit parapluie et le servait d'un pas rapide, sans même faire trembler son plateau. C'était presque de la magie, véritablement un spectacle impressionnant de rapidité et de technique. Et après cela, il se réinstalla au comptoir, en face d'eux, attendant patiemment une autre commande.

\- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? _Demanda Zelo, un peu étonné que Sehun l'ait fait se déplacer pour seulement lui faire rencontrer Jongup_.

\- Non, en fait..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une ambiance les rendant tous les trois mals à l'aise s'installa sans prévenir. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Jongup fixer avec insistance le collier que Zelo portait autour du cou. Son expression placide avait laissé place à une surprise évidente. Il analysait l'objet comme s'il essayait de savoir si celui qu'il voyait était le bon et pas un faux. Zelo n'osa rien dire, tout ça commençait vraiment à l'intriguer. Tout le monde semblait reconnaître le bijou, sauf lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les perturbait autant.

\- C'est.. _commença Jongup_.

Alors, en relevant les yeux, dans un verre accroché la tête en bas, Zelo put voir Sehun fait des signes de croix avec ses bras dans son dos d'un air presque paniqué. Jongup, comprenant le signe, s'arrêta de parler et lança un « laisse tomber » suspect avant de se reculer et d'essuyer les coupes propres de leur poussière. Ils tentaient tous de lui cacher ce qu'était ce collier. Il devait avoir une signification spéciale, puisque tout le monde semblait le reconnaitre et éviter d'en parler davantage. Une vague de curiosité monta en lui, mais il s'empressa de la cacher et il eut un léger sourire, faisant l'air de rien. Sehun étant un peu naïf, il ne remarqua rien et eut un rire nerveux. Mais il dut affronter le regard dubitatif de Jongup qui finit par s'arrêter de le fixer. Il s'excusa alors et partit, sous l'air inquiet de son ami qui commençait visiblement à comprendre qu'il était devenu curieux.

Zelo rentra à l'appartement en trombe, claquant la porte dans son dos, faisant légèrement sursauter Taehyung, éternellement posé dans le canapé à végéter. Lui faisant un rapide sourire pour ne pas lui faire penser qu'il l'ignorait complètement, il s'élança jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma, et se jetant sur son lit, il détacha le collier de son cou. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment analysé jusqu'ici et c'était le temps de le faire. Il le prit dans ses mains avec précaution. Il était vraiment beau, bien dessiné, esthétique. La face était simple, un simple médiator en argent, gravé d'une fine arabesque presque imperceptible. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres bijoux de ce style, comportant deux trous au lieu d'un seul. La chaine était attachée des deux côtés du petit outil pour guitare, et le métal brillait comme si de minuscules diamants y avaient été incrustés. C'est en le retournant négligemment que Zelo découvrit le dos du pendentif, et il s'arrêta de bouger, cherchant à lire ce qui y était inscrit.

\- Bang.. _lut-il sans en comprendre le sens_.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une marque de bijoux ? L'enseigne d'une bijouterie ? Il retourna son esprit pour chercher s'il ne connaissait rien de ce nom mais ne trouva rien. Il s'allongea sur le dos, maintenant le collier au dessus de son visage, fermant les yeux pour penser plus ardemment. Etendant la longue chaine entre ses doigts, sentant les mailles glisser dans sa paume, il finit par froncer les sourcils et se redressa brusquement, abandonnant l'idée de trouver. Il ne voyait pas, ça le bloquait. Il fallait qu'il demande aux gens qu'il connaissait, il ne pourrait pas trouver tout seul et il le savait. Quant à Sehun, Jongup et tous les autres.. ils ne lui diraient probablement rien. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'assit à côté de Taehyung en lui montrant le dos du pendentif.

\- Dis.. Bang, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? _Le questionna-t-il_.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien, _lui assura-t-il_. Pourquoi ça ?

Zelo se surprit à douter de lui quand il vit son sourcil tiquer, signe évident qu'il était perturbé. Taehyung ne savait pas mentir. Le fait que même son meilleur ami lui cache la vérité le vexa sévèrement. Il allait même jusqu'à lui dissimuler les faits, ça devait être d'une grande importance et personne ne semblait vouloir lui dire. Doué pour jouer la comédie, il sourit comme s'il ne se doutait de rien et rattacha le collier autour de son cou.

\- Pour rien, _mentit-il à son tour_.

Si personne ne voulait avouer, il allait trouver par lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour trouver la signification d'un simple mot. Ainsi, encore blessé, il n'eut pas envie de faire à manger et ils se firent des pâtes instantanées sans réfléchir davantage à ce qu'ils pouvaient ingurgiter d'autre. Zelo apporta les nouilles jusqu'à sa bouche d'un air absorbé par ses pensées, mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant le regard suspicieux de Taehyung posé sur lui.

L'après-midi, Zelo reprit sa routine quotidienne et se remit à composer. Taehyung était toujours inactif, jamais un week-end avec son meilleur ami lui avait semblé si long. Il était inquiet, mais il ne disait rien puisqu'il était également froissé du comportement des gens autour de lui. Il savait que sa colère allait se calmer, il avait juste à attendre un peu que ses sentiments se calment. Les notes défilaient sur les portées de sa partition et il aurait souhaité avoir sa guitare pour tenter quelques accords et réviser un peu ce qu'Himchan lui avait appris. Il fallait qu'il la récupère. Il se leva alors, enfila rapidement sa veste et un bonnet et sortit sans un mot. Il alla jusqu'au Black Bear, où il demanda Himchan, ignorant les remarques de Junho dans son dos, qui semblait légèrement moins sobre que plus tôt. Son ami ne tarda pas à arriver, et, avec un sourire, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour venir un dimanche après-midi. Zelo formula rapidement sa demande, et il eut un sourire.

\- Je savais que tu allais me la redemander. C'est addictif, pas vrai ? _Rit-il en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule_. Sers-toi, elle est dans le coffre de ma voiture.

Zelo acquiesça vivement et le remerçia, allant jusqu'au véhicule pour y retrouver son instrument. Il le ramena chez lui avec un air plus heureux que quand il était parti, et Taehyung le regarda entrer avec stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir revenir si tôt. Il s'était levé, et il semblait avoir fait les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à son retour. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et baissa les yeux vers l'étui noir.

\- Une guitare ? _Tenta-t-il de deviner, confus_. C'est à toi ?

Zelo acquiesça avec un sourire pendant que le visage de Taehyung se décomposait. Il le regarda un instant, perdant son sourire devant la face inquiète de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, la nouvelle l'avait-elle choqué tant que ça ? Zelo posa sa guitare et alla jusqu'à lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le voir retrouver une expression plus calme.

\- Hey, ça va pas ?

\- Si, ça va.. _mentit Taehyung encore une fois_.

Zelo perdit patience, s'irritant de l'entêtement de Taehyung et du plaisir qu'il prenait à tout lui cacher. Il voulait l'aider, mais si on ne lui disait rien, il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Il se recula de lui, fronçant ses sourcils davantage, et reprenant son instrument, il alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y isoler de nouveau. Le soir arriva plus rapidement que prévu, même s'il avait perdu toute envie de jouer. Ce « B » n'était toujours pas revenu, il n'avait finalement pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de régler le problème. Il fallait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe et réclame sa propriété, et alors ils devraient partir en urgence, évidemment, puisqu'ils n'auraient pas le choix. Zelo se concentra sur quelque chose d'autre pour essayer de ne pas y penser. Il perdait son temps à tenter de deviner quand cet inconnu imprévisible pourrait remontrer le bout son nez.

Sans même sortir pour le dîner, enfermé dans sa chambre comme un enfant en pleine crise d'adolescence, Zelo entendit Taehyung manger rapidement et aller se coucher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le verrait pas avant le lendemain. Par la suite, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il voulut composer mais n'eut pas le coeur à le faire, alors il resta à juste à fixer le vide, à réfléchir, penser et repenser encore. Il avait fini par s'endormir quand un violent bruit de porte l'éveilla brusquement en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre à pas légers. Il crut d'abord que c'était « B » qui avait fini par revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Taehyung passer devant lui en courant presque, se précipitant, la main plaquée sur la bouche. Il se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes et se pencha sur la cuvette pour vomir toute sa peur et son angoisse. Zelo regardait le corps de son ami tremblant, parcouru de spasmes, misérablement assis sur le sol froid. Il alla dans la cuisine pour lui servir un verre d'eau et lui apporta sans rien dire. Taehyung s'en saisit, se rinça la bouche pour se débarrasser de ce goût désagréable et se releva. Zelo, n'articulant toujours pas un mot, reprit le verre, et le laissa dans l'évier pour embarquer son meilleur ami jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit s'allonger et s'assit à ses côtés, lui lançant un léger regard réconfortant.

\- Je reste là. Tu peux dormir, il t'arrivera rien.

Taehyung acquiesça en retenant ses larmes et se tourna pour s'installer. Zelo eut un sourire et éteignit la lumière, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fermé les yeux et que sa respiration soit profonde. Il patienta seulement quelques minutes quand le premier souffle signalant le début d'une longue nuit atteignit son oreille. Il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre sans bruit, laissant la porte ouverte au cas-où, retournant dans la sienne pour s'installer sous la couverture et commencer lui aussi sa nuit tant désirée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa courte période de repos ayant été bien trop brève à son goût. Il se leva tout de même tout en éteignant son alarme, obligé de se rendre en cours puisque son portable affichait un magnifique lundi en lettres capitales. Il se frotta les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, où il fit rapidement tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il mit son uniforme sans grande conviction ni motivation, puis alla à la chambre de Taehyung. Il entrouvrit la porte, regardant à l'intérieur, cherchant à ne pas l'aveugler avec la lumière.

\- Taehyung ? T'es assez en forme pour aller en cours ? _Murmura-t-il pour ne pas l'éveiller trop brusquement_.

Mais, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Zelo s'inquiéta et s'avança jusqu'au lit où il retira la couverture du visage de son meilleur ami. Par réflexe, il posa la main sur sa tête et constata avec stupeur qu'il était malade. Sa peau était brulante, il suait et son visage était crispé par la douleur. C'était sûrement une fièvre passagère après les nombreux chocs qu'il avait traversés, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire aller en cours dans cet état. Après avoir déposé un linge froid sur son front, il tira son portable de sa poche et resta un moment à fixer l'écran, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment demander de l'aide à Himchan après ce que Junho lui avait dit. Mais, ne souhaitant pas laisser son meilleur ami seul chez eux alors qu'il était malade et surtout pas se fier à ce type exécrable, il composa le numéro et porta timidement le téléphone à son oreille. Quand la voix d'Himchan lui répondit, il expliqua rapidement la situation et lui jura qu'il lui rendrait ce service. Il pensait qu'il pourrait refuser, mais à sa grande surprise, son ami n'hésita même pas une seconde et annonça qu'il viendrait pour la journée. Zelo en resta bouche-bée mais ne se plaignit pas, et l'attendit devant la porte, sac de cours en main, prêt à partir aussitôt qu'il le verrait. Quand il arriva, il lui donna les clés et lui annonça quand il reviendrait, et après un accord commun, Zelo quitta l'appartement pour se rendre au lycée.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées durant lesquelles Zelo n'avait pas suivi la plupart du temps, plongé dans ses pensées. En ce début d'après-midi normal, assis sur sa chaise, jouant avec son stylo, il manquait de s'endormir en écoutant les déblatérations incessantes du prof qui leur faisait cours. Il montrait de temps en temps une minuscule réaction, hochait la tête après une phrase même s'il n'était pas d'accord, pour faire croire qu'il suivait plus ou moins le cours. Mais sa technique ne marcha pas longtemps, puisque l'homme s'énerva et lui ordonna de le rejoindre dans son bureau après l'heure pour qu'ils aient une « petite discussion ». Ainsi, quand la sonnerie retentit, Zelo s'y rendit sans méfiance, suivant les pas irréguliers et précipités de son professeur qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. A peine entré dans la pièce, il fut brutalement plaqué au mur. Sa tête cogna contre le plâtre et il poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'ouvrir les yeux, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il sentit une main grasse se plaquer brusquement sur sa bouche et ainsi l'empêcher de crier. Sentant la panique doucement l'envahir comme la main qui parcourait son ventre, Zelo perçut dans le regard de son professeur une lueur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû percevoir chez lui. Sa panique se transforma en horreur, et sa peur en terreur. Taehyung lui vint alors à l'esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait déjà vécu ça, lui. Il avait dû être tellement terrifié et seul, coincé dans les bras de son beau-père répugnant. Et pourtant, il l'avait prévenu. Quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie de ce nouveau prof. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il comprenait maintenant son erreur.

\- Tu es tellement beau, Zelo.. tellement précieux.. _sussura l'homme à son oreille, continuant de le complimenter sans relâche_.

Il sentit la main soulever sa chemise blanche et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était vraiment trop en danger. Le gros homme le plaquait complètement contre le mur, il n'avait pas assez de force pour le repousser, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher ainsi. La peur l'aveuglait et il dut se calmer pour pouvoir analyser la pièce. Il tendit alors le bras vers un vase, s'étendant au maximum pour l'atteindre, cherchant à l'attraper pour assomer son agresseur. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à le bousculer, le faisant s'écraser par terre dans un fracas monumental. Le professeur se retourna, et Zelo profita de cette occasion pour tenter une évasion. Un violent coup dans les côtes le ramena à la réalité, suivit d'un crochet du droit en plein visage. Se rattrapant au bureau en bois, il fut brusquement poussé et glissa sur la surface lisse, renversant toutes les affaires sur le meuble. Il tomba ensuite, puis vit l'autre s'abattre sur lui et l'écraser au sol, lui couper la respiration et le forcer à suffoquer pour ne pas s'étouffer.

\- Je suis désolé, Zelo, pardonne-moi.. mais si tu restais sage et que tu te laissais faire, je ne serais pas obligé de te faire du mal..

Débraillé et répugné, Zelo tourna la tête, s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux qui était tombée avec un pot de crayons et, avec le plus de force possible, le planta dans le dos de son bourreau en haletant. Poussant un cri de douleur horrible, le professeur se retira d'au-dessus de lui et il sut alors qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. Il se releva précipitamment, ne prenant même pas le temps de se rhabiller, du sang sur la chemise, dans ses cheveux blond cendré, sur son visage, sur ses mains, partout. Il venait de poignarder quelqu'un, il aurait pu le tuer s'il avait visé un peu plus bas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais il continuait de courir, affolant les autres élèves sous son passage. Quelques uns de ses amis le reconnurent et cherchèrent à savoir ce qui se passait, mais Zelo, en proie à une panique qui le rendait sourd et muet, quitta le lycée et se rendit par réflexe jusqu'au Black Bear où il s'arrêta à la porte de derrière, celle que Taehyung, Sehun et lui avaient emprunté le jour de la soirée.

Alors, il entendit un léger son qui attira toute son attention. Une douce musique provenant de l'intérieur calma soudainement son affolement. Il écouta pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à être totalement apaisé. C'était la première qu'une simple mélodie le surprenait autant. Il voulut rentrer pour savoir qui jouait si bien, qui avait composé cette musique qui lui semblait parfaite et remplie d'émotions, pour rencontrer le guitariste qui grattait les cordes avec autant de fluidité et de douceur. Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée mais celle-ci ne s'abaissa pas, malgré toute la force qu'il y mis. C'était fermé à clé. Dépité, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et continua seulement d'écouter, fermant les yeux pour plonger davantage et se concentrer plus encore sur les notes qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Mais un bruit de métal désagréable vint troubler son apaisement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva pour trouver d'où venait de vacarme. Il ne tarda pas à être éclairé sur le sujet. Une bande de cinq types armés de barres de fer tabassaient un seul garçon dans le coin d'une ruelle où se jonchaient les sacs poubelles troués, déversant leur contenu moisi sur le sol. Leur souffre-douleur semblait trop jeune pour être impliqué avec ce genre de personne, ou alors il avait juste cette impression parce qu'il n'était pas très grand. Il était habillée d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon à carreaux. Une veste rouge reposait sur ses épaules et tombait au fur et à mesure des coups qu'il prenait, qui faisaient sursauter son corps qui pouvait paraitre fragile, mais qui encaissait les coups presque sans broncher. Son visage pâle se teignait doucement d'hématomes bleuâtres et de marques rouges, et son arcade saignait abondamment, tâchant ses cheveux blond platine de pourpre.

\- T'as que ce que tu mérites, Hojoon ! Essaie pas de nous entuber la prochaine fois ! _Hurla l'un des agresseurs_.

Zelo s'apprêtait à intervenir et faisait déjà son premier pas en avant quand ils se stoppèrent. Ils le dépouillèrent, s'emparant de son argent et de quelques uns de ses bijoux, avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans la direction opposée à lui. Zelo courut jusqu'à Hojoon pour l'aider et se pencha près de lui, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, _cracha-t-il_.

Il se leva avec difficulté, et Zelo put alors constater l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il avait des plaies sur tout le corps, et elles provenaient pas seulement de ce qu'il venait de voir. D'autres, plus vieilles, n'étaient pas totalement cicatrisées et se voyaient par transparence dans son dos. Il avait mal pour lui, vraiment. Il se redressa à son tour et l'aida à se soutenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se dégage brutalement d'un coup de bras qui lui déclencha une grimace de douleur.

\- Putain mais fous moi la paix bordel !

\- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, _tenta Zelo, cherchant à le convaincre de le laisser se faire aider_.

\- C'est toi qui a besoin d'y aller ! Moi je vais très bien !

Zelo ne put pas insister davantage car Hojoon commença à partir sans même lui lâcher un remerciement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait demandé quelque chose. Il le regarda s'éloigner en titubant, probablement s'était-il blessé à la cheville ou à la jambe durant la nuée de coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Il poursuivit alors lui aussi son chemin vers l'appartement, décidé à prendre soin de Taehyung et à ne pas déranger Himchan plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Sur le chemin, il revit deux des cinq personnes qui avaient agressé Hojoon tendre un paquet de billet à un homme caché sous une casquette noire. Pas de doute, il revendait et eux s'approvisionnaient. Son esprit dériva dans ses souvenirs et il repensa bêtement au jour où il avait rencontré « B ». Se trouvant stupide d'y penser encore, il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Il reboutonna sa chemise, constatant alors qu'il ne s'était pas correctement rhabillé et qu'il déambulait comme un drogué dans les rues depuis plus de dix minutes. Il monta doucement les escaliers menant à leur appartement, soupirant à propos de l'ascenseur en panne, obligé d'aller jusqu'au cinquième étage à pied. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal, il avait été salement malmené dans le bureau du professeur. Il ne savait même plus s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois. Il rentra finalement dans sa nouvelle habitation et se débarrassa de ses chaussures blanches en soufflant. Taehyung arriva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Himchan a dû partir il y a peu de temps, il avait..

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il avisa l'état déplorable de Zelo. Il perdit son sourire et ses yeux prirent un lueur effrayée. Il l'avait sûrement rarement vu dans cet état-là, ce n'était pas banal d'être couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Il se reprit brusquement et s'élança jusqu'à lui pour l'aider, sans oser le toucher cependant.

\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Zelo se laissa tomber dans le canapé, suivi de son meilleur ami qui désirait visiblement des explications. Il déposa sa tête sur le dossier et expliqua rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé sans omettre un détail, voyant Taehyung afficher des expressions typiques de l'énervement au fur et à mesure de son récit. Il n'était pas certain que lui dire était une excellente idée, après tout il avait déjà ses propres inquiétudes, il n'avait pas envie de lui en causer davantage. Mais lui cacher, il savait que c'était encore pire. Il n'avait donc pas le choix et déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur sans réfléchir, sachant que ça resterait secret, puisque c'était Taehyung, son meilleur ami depuis presque toujours, et pas n'importe qui.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, Zelo prit une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de fer et mangea rapidement, n'ayant que très peu d'appétit. Taehyung, encore épuisé par sa fièvre, alla se coucher tôt et Zelo ne tint pas longtemps debout également. Il commença sa nuit bien calé dans son oreiller, prêt à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, quand un bruit léger attira son attention. C'était devenu une habitude de le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il se leva en soupirant, mais sut ensuite rapidement que ce n'était pas le fameux « B ». Il serait rentré plus violemment, comme une brute, sans se soucier de ceux qui dormaient ou qui essayaient de dormir. Il aurait balancé ses chaussures dans le vestibule et se serait laissé tomber sur le canapé avec un énorme soupir sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Hors là.. c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de lumière, rien. Zelo sortit sans bruit de sa chambre, se munissant d'une lampe pour frapper la première chose ou personne qu'il verrait. Alors, la lumière s'alluma brusquement. Prêt à frapper, il leva son arme de fortune, quand il vit deux mains s'élever pour signaler qu'il se rendait. Il analysa la personne et souffla, complètement soulagé.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, _le rassura Daehyun_.

C'était déjà bien qu'un cambrioleur n'ait pas prit leur appartement pour cible, mais ça n'expliquait pas ce que Daehyun faisait ici. Il était habillé tout de noir, hormis sa grosse doudoune bleu marine qui le protégeait du froid mordant de dehors. Il abaissa son col roulé pour profiter de la chaleur de l'appartement et fit quelques pas dans le salon, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Zelo déposa sa lampe sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demand-t-il, ne se rappelant pas lui avoir dit où il habitait_.

\- Eh bien, Bang a oublié un truc important la dernière fois qu'il est venu, et vu qu'il est occupé ce soir il m'a demandé de venir le chercher pour lui, _expliqua-t-il, insouciant_.

Zelo fronça les sourcils tout en se relevant. Il avait bien entendu. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bel et bien éveillé. Tout semblait irréel parce qu'il s'était levé trop rapidement, mais Daehyun était bien là, et il avait très bien entendu le mot qu'il avait prononcé. Cependant, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il ne put s'empêcher de douter.

\- ..Bang ?


End file.
